Stranded with your ex
by Mrs.Ishida-to-you
Summary: I can't believe I'm stuck with HIM' 'I can't believe I'm stuck with HER' A stupid school field trip starts out OK, but can Matt and Mimi survive stranded in the forest with each other?
1. Going after you

Hi! I know, I'm a bad girl for posting this when I should be updating "Who are you?" It's still going, don't you worry. Anyway, this idea popped in my head after I read 'My side of the Mountain' (don't own it, but you should read it!), and I thought it was rather cute, and I even have some of the funny parts planned out. Please tell me what you think of this first chappie, they usually reflect on the rest of the story. I don't own Digimon, and I don't own the 2 songs that will come up in later chapters. Hint: The lead singer of one of the bands is SO FREAKING FINE! Anyway, on with the fic!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Mimi POV

I hate taking the bus, it sucks majorly! It's smelly, loud, stuffy, and the seats are terribly uncomfortable! And camping? What genius ever thought of _that_ great idea for a field trip? Seriously, we're in the 11th grade. I can't believe most of these morons are excited to go. Even my best friends are psyched. 4 days of dirt, mud, and mosquitoes. The least they could do is provide some kind of hotel for us to stay in. I really don't want to sleep underneath the 'majesty of the night sky' or see the 'wonders of mother nature'. I'm a 17 year old girl, not a stupid girl scout. I was sitting near the back. Next to me were the geeks snorting and talking about the latest video game or some stupid cartoon show with a card game. I can't believe they take it seriously. Why not waste your time and money going to go get your hair done or a new wardrobe at the mall? I would be talking with my friend Sora, but she was probably in the very back cuddling with Tai. Behind me were the scary looking goth chicks. In front of me were my other best friends, Lisa and Katie, chatting animatedly about the latest coverguy for some teen magazene. Not that I wasn't interested, I mean, he _was_ a hottie, but I'm really bummed about this stupid trip.

"Hey Mimi, don't you think he has a way better 6-pack than him?" Lisa turned around, waking me up from my trance and diverting my attention from the window.

"No way, he's _ugly_," Katie retorted, snatching the magazene back to stare at her new love of the month. I rolled my eyes, and resumed staring out the window. Thoughts I didn't want drifted back to my mind.

_"Why do you always get on my case? Can't you just stop nagging for a while?"_

_"I don't nag, Matt, you complain too much!"_

_"Me! 'Oh Matt, do I look fat in this shirt?' 'Why can't you be more understanding, Matt?' 'Matt, you're not listening to me!'"_

_"Well maybe I wouldn't if you'd just pay some attention to me instead of your precious band! We don't talk like we used to anymore!"_

_"What do you mean? We talk enough!"_

_"3 words between passing periods and the occaisional phone call is not talking!"_

_"God, why do we need to talk? I'm not a girl, Mimi, I don't want to 'discuss my feelings'!"_

_"But Matt, in order for this to work, we need to actually talk about this kinda stuff! But I guess you're too manly to want to discuss that crap!"_

_"Mimi, you're making a big deal out of nothing!"_

_"Making a big deal out of nothing! We used to be best friends, now we hardly know anything about each other anymore!"_

_"Whatever, Mimi! If you don't want to go out with me anymore, you could have just said so!"_

_"You drive me crazy! You just don't understand me, Matt!"_

_"And you complain and whine too much! Let's just break it off, right here and now!"_

_"Fine then!"_

'God, not again! I seriously need to get over him. What a jerk. I was right, and he was wrong. If only guys could understand us better! To get their anger settled, they fist fight. What total barbarians. Why not just talk it out rationally like a human being instead of beating the stuffing out of another guy? Whatever, I need to stop thinking about him! I don't still love him! Not after what he said!' I thought angrilly to myself.

Matt POV

Turning up the music on my CD player all the way, I settled more comfortably into the hard green seat of the bus. Apparently, some airhead thought it'd be fun for the juniors to go on a camping trip in the huge national park of Japan. They need to get a life. If they wanted us to have fun, why not send us to a good rock concert or something? Greenday, Linkin Park, anything good. Hell, I'd take a Lindsay Lohan concert rather than going on this gay trip. Sitting near the front, I couldn't stand the incessant talking of the girls behind us, or the teachers/parents next to us. Even my own buddies were annoying me.

"Hey Matt, tell him that that new song is in the key of E minor, not G sharp!" My friend Andy said, more to my other friend Sam.

"No way, you moron, that wouldn't make sense!" he shot back, and completely forgetting I hadn't answered them, started going at it again. I swear, all they care about is the band we have. Granted, I like it, and I'm really devoted to it, but they talk non-stop about it! That's one of the reasons me and Mimi broke up... Great, not again. We broke up about 2 weeks ago, and I hadn't baeen sleeping right since then. I was madly in love with the girl, but she drove me absolutely crazy! All she did was nag, complain, and urge me to discuss my feelings. Guys don't analyze their feelings! They keep it in, and then take it out on the next dude stupid enough to mess with them. After that, we feel much better, our anger thouroughly gone. Simple as that. Why girls have to go all mushy and psychological with what they think is beyond me. Oh well, I don't need her, she doesn't love me anyway. Tai would understand; he is a fellow guy, but he was probably in the back seat making out with Sora.

"Okay, people, people, I need your attention up here please! People, all eyes on me!" A voice called out from the front, loud enough to be heard through my headphones. I reluctantly took them off, sighed, and looked up at my teacher, Mr. Fujiyama.

"Okay, thank you! Anyway, we will be arriving at the campgrounds in a few minutes. Isn't that exciting?" he said happily, and was answered by a few brave souls.

"Now, when we get off the bus, don't stray too far into the woods. Check off your name, get in line, and we'll pair you with your group. Any failure to comply or messing around will result with your expulsion from the trip. Oh goodie, we're here!" he added exstatically.

Mimi POV.

I can't believe what a loser my teacher is. We got off the bus, got in line, and waited for a good 10 minutes. Then, out of nowhere, a flash of lightning and a peal of thunder came, startling all of us. Within a minute, we were being pelted with rain. No one expected rain, maybe we won't have to camp here! Just then, My bag strap broke, and rolled down the hill. I gasped, and ran after it. It had all my supplies, and I couldn't lose it! But I didn't realize the rest of the people loading back on the bus...

Matt POV

This is great! We get to go home! I was just about to get on the bus when I heard a squeal and turned around. I saw Mimi running down a huge hill, but no one else saw. I got out of line, annoyed at having to remain in the woods, to chase after her. When I got to the top of the hill, I saw her, getting her bag and putting everything back in it. I htink she saw me as I carefully descended the hill to help her.

"Hey, you need help?" Good. Sensitivity. She'll like that.

"No" she replied stiffly, not even looking at me. It was at that moment that I realized that I had wasted all that time with her and she didn't really care about me at all.

"Fine, fine..." I said, watching her put it all back in the bag. We walked up the hill, only to discover...

"Oh crap," I said, and we started running wildly and shouting. The bus had missed us, and was now leaving us stranded in the woods. We knew it was hopeless, but we just kept running and running. After a while, we lost sight of it and we were both really out of breath.

"Great, what do we do now?" Mimi asked between breaths. I shrugged, and looked around.

"Maybe we should try to find some kind of station or something," I said, starting back into the forest.

"No way! I am not going in that creepy forest, and it's raining!" Mimi cried shrilly, making me wince at the sheer volume of her high pitched voice. Can't she ever stop complaining and just listen other people for a while?

"Mimi, if you stay out here, you'll catch something or freeze to death. Besides, in a few minutes, this whole area will be mud. But if you wanna stay here and get muddy and cold, be my guest..." I said, turning back around, knowing I'd convinced her.

"Iww!" she said, walking faster to keep up with me.

-

Oooh, not really a cliffhanger, I decided to be nice. Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them! The next chappie will be coming out soon; I think I already have the first 3 written out! Luv y'all (even if you don't review!)

Mrs. Ishida


	2. Thoughts of the past

Hey! I'm back again! And I'm quite disappointed with the turnout for 'Starving', but maybe the beginning just sucks. A lot of my beginnings just suck. But for me, 13 reviews for this frist chappie is pretty good! Hopefully this will be my 100 plus review story! Anyway, here's the next chapter of "stuck'. It's a biut more angsty and goes into more detail of their past relationship. I send out grateful thank-yous to...

To Timea Macska: Yeah, Mimato is pretty cute... I guess it's just a rocker guy and a cheerleader type gal is just so odd, you have to love it. Thanks!

To Kawaii-leena: Thank you! I really appreciate that! I never really got a compliment on how I put things into perspective! I hope you like this chappie, it was kinda easy for me to write, thanks to a specific DUMMY I know... lol.

To Isabel Black: Well, you don't have to wait anymore, sorry for the long wait. And thank you, I did try to make it kinda funny without being stupid. 'm glad you like the idea... I was sure this story was gonna be a complete dud.

To Xymi Angel Ghost: Yeah, I love that too! thank you for the warm review!

k14-princess-ROCK: I thought the mmato-ness was cute too... and I think you'll like how it turns out... Matt's gonna turn kinda... 'lonely'... lol

To T.R. and angel: thank you, I'm really glad you like my little ficcie!

To PiNk PriNcEsSzZ: thanks, I will keep at it! this is one of the fics that's kinda fun to write. And your welcome, I like your Fics too! Ppl, go to her bio, and read some of her fics!

To can't think, hesitate, and Aoi senshi: Thank you for the kind reviews... I will continue with this, and all my other fics will be updated, I promise!

Yay! Love! Lol, I sound like a 5 year old... Oh yeah, and I don't own Digimon, Green Day (I wish I did, because then I'd marry Billie Joe, what a hottie! and if you don't listen to Green Day, YOU NEED TO! Srry, i'm a bit of a Green Day fanatic! They're great!), Three Days Grace, or any other band or whatever in here.

Mrs. Ishida presents...

_**Mimi POV**_

I didn't really wanna hang around with Matt, but I had no choice. I mean, it's mud! I hate mud! But he probably just said that to get me to follow him. He's always saying stuff like that to get me to listen to him. What I saw in him, I don't know.

We were walking down the path, and it was starting to get really muddy, like he said. Just up ahead, we saw a little log cabin kinda thing. Hopefully we can find a phone in there or something.

When we got inside, it was dark and damp, and very dusty. Our hopes plummetted a little, but we didn't give up hope. Underneath thick dust and a few papers, there was an old fashioned phone. Matt picked it up and listened for a second.

"Dammit, there's no dial tone! My guess is this place hasn't been used in years," he reported, setting it back down.

"Now what do we do?" I asked weakly. I was losing hope of ever being found, even though I knew we had to be missed by someone, right?

"I dunno. Maybe we should stay in here until the storm clears up. Hey, there's a fireplace, we can camp here tonight,"

"Good thing we have all of our stuff. It looks like there's nothing else in here," Looking around I actually took in the little room. The fireplace was kind of small, made of bricks, and filled with ashes. In the corner, there were 2 wooden chairs, a desk with a bunch of old papers and an inch of dust and the phone that didn't work, a shaggy worn rectangular little red carpet with some kind of design on it, 2 little round windows by the fireplace, and oddly, a small wooden dresser. There was one single lamp in the room, by the chairs, but it was an oil lamp and it was cracked, so it probably didn't work. Also, there were a few unused candles on the desk. I looked down, and saw a newpaper with the date June 6th, 1946. Wow, how old _was_ this place? There wasn't even a cot or bathroom, so we'd have to set up our sleeping bags on the floor in the dust and go in the outhouses. How unsanitary is that?

"Matt, do you think we'll be found soon?" I asked, as he was attempting gather as much newspaper as possible and throwing it into the fireplace. He didn't even look up. See? He doesn't talk to me anymore! He ignores me, and even though we don't go out anymore, it still hurts me that he doesn't see me worthy of talking to!

_**Matt POV**_

I was trying to get supplies to start the fire when I heard Mimi's unnaturally high voice.

"This is what I'm talking about! You don't listen to me! You don't even acknoledge me!" she cried. Seriously, I didn't even hear her! I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. I immediately looked over.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I was thinking abo-" I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"Thinking about what? You're always in your own little world! I can be screaming my head off, about to be murdered, and you'd be 'thinking'! About what, your band?" she asked sarcastically. This hit a nerve.

"No, Mimi, for your information, I was not thinking about my band, I was thinking about how to get out of here! Don't get bitchy on me, because I don't need it! If we're going to get out of here alive and well, we need to work together" I at first yelled, and then with great difficulty, said calmly. She was fuming, I could tell, but she apparently made an effort to calm herself down. Wow, she was actually working with me instead of against me. It's a miracle!

2 hours, several burnt fingers, and many swear words later, we got the fire going with the damp wood we collected ouside and newpaper. Correction: _I_ got the fire going. Mimi sat there staring into space, asking what she could do to help. Anyway, the small cabin was starting to warm up and so were we. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but it was quite a while.

"Thanks, Matt," Mimi said turning her head, breaking my train of thought. Damn, I was just coming up with a new song.

"For what?"

"For coming back after me. If you didn't, I'd be out here all alone," she said sincerely.

"Oh, uh... you're welcome, Mimi," I said sheepishly. Even though I absolutely despised the fact, I was still a little in love with her. She smiled at me and looked back to the fire.

"But you know, if you didn't come back maybe I wouldn't have been stuck because you would've noticed I was gone," she added, tearing down what little friendliness we had just built. How can she be so bratty?

"So you're saying if I didn't come down to help, we wouldn' have gotten stuck? And that I would've been looking out especially for you? Oh, I'm so sorry for trying to help you, Mimi!" I said angrilly, throwing my hands in the air. Girls! I'll never understand them!

"Well, yes Matt, I'm not helpless you know!" she shot back coldly, and then there was about another hour's worth of awkward silence. Good, now I can get back to my song. Kind of breakup-y, but not really. Just describing how jacked up my life is and how no one seems to notice anyway. I mean, no one even noticed that me and Mimi were missing!

_I walk a lonely road..._ Dammit, can't think of anything!

_**Mimi POV**_

I told you! He doesn't look out for anyone but himself! Probably thinking of a new song, if I know him well him well enough. I just sat there, cleaning my nails. They were terribly filthy. But if he hadn't come along, no one would've left without us because how can he not notice I'm gone? And then my nails wouldn't be so disgusting. I just got an expensive French Manicure yesterday! Does anyone care? No, of course not!

"Hey Mimi, what rhymes with 'road'?" Matt suddenly asked me. I rolled my eyes. What did I tell you? Probably some new song about how much I suck or something.

"Uhh, toad, load, mode, uhh...'known' sort of, 'stone' sort of..."

"That's it!" he exclaimed making me jump, and immediately went back to his thinking.

It's been hours, and all we've done is sit here. Matt's pulled out a notebook out of his bag, and is now scribbling furiously. I can barely make out the title on the top, and it's something like 'I hate everything about you' or something. Yep, Mimi sucks, she can go to hell, I don't need her. Doesn't he ever care about anyone else's needs? Did he ever care about _my_ needs? I doubt it.

_**Matt POV**_

Mimi gave me a great idea! I have no idea what the song is gonna be called, I only have 2 lines: _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_

Not much, so I gave up on that momentarily. My other song has taken quite a while for me to figure out, and I have most of it done. Mimi was my inspiration, really.

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. _

_Every feeling that I get but I havent missed you yet._

_Every roomate kept awake by every silent scream we make. _

_All the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet. _

_Only when I stop to think about it, _

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you? _

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

And that's it so far. Mimi thinks I'm way too preoccupied with my band, but I think she's crazy. Oh crap, I just remembered, I have band rehearsal in a week! What do I do if I'm still not home? O.K., may be that didn't sound too good, but I spent _enough_ time with her, right? And I remember when she used to support the band 100 percent, but after the first few arguments about quality time, she didn't seem to happy about it.

It all started innocently enough with a date. A very _expensive_ date to the most fancy-shmancy restaurant in town, thank you. I wanted to treat Mimi to a great dinner at all, so being how pathetically in love with her I was at the time, it didn't (_especially_) phaze me that I handed over one hundred bucks to the waiter with the fake French accent at the front. As we were waiting for our "gourmet" food (How was I supposed to know what I ordered was fried slugs?), I was spacing out the window, thinking about nothing in particular.

"Matt, does this dress look too tight to you?" she asked, snapping me out of my trance. How am I, being a guy, supposed to answer that truthfully?

"No, of course not! Besides, why do you ask? That's your favorite dress!" I said, wondering what in hell she was talking about. She looked at me funny.

"Matt... this _isn't_ my favorite dress... this is the one I wore to the last dance. My favorite dress is the one I was wearing when we first met and you spilled water all over it..." she said, looking a bit disappointed. Oh. I felt horrible because I didn't know what her favorite dress was.

"Oh, I knew that..." I trailed off, giving her an apologetic grin that seemed to make her feel better. I watched her as she stared out the window, evidently thinking about something that seemed to be troubling her.

"Hey Matt," she said quietly, finally looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, gently taking her small hands into mine. I've never seen her this sad on a date before.

"When's my sister's birthday?" she asked randomly. I was a bit surprised; what did that have to do with anything? She wouldn't have forgotten, would she?

"What? Mimi, what are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered.

"When is my sister's birthday? I wanna see if you know," she said innocently. Uhhh... oh crap... I remember she told me once... she was frekaing out because she couldn't get to the mall to get her present, and she had me drive her... uhhh... something like... June 8th? Or was it the 18th? Dammit!

"It's June 8th," I said confidently. Her hopeful look dropped.

"No Matt, it's December 30th... June 8th is T.K's birthday..." she said quietly.

"Oh, well... what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, a little exasperated that she was disappointed that I didn't know her _sister's_ birthday.

"I just wanted to see if you remembered... it seems like we don't talk that much anymore, Matt," she said and looked up at me with big sad eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, sort of worried now.

"Well, we used to spend hours on the phone, even when we were just friends, and I remember our teachers would have to threaten us with detention to get us to shut up... and now, the only time we talk on the phone is either when we're extremely bored out of our minds, or asking for homework help or something... and whenever I do call you, you're at a rehearsal or working on some new song or whatever. It just seems to me that our relationship is going downhill, and I really don't want it to Matt, I really don't. I mean, you're the first person I've ever truly loved like I do, and I don't want to lose you," she said, her voice filled with concern. I thought she looked like she was about to start crying. Wow, I felt really bad at this point.

"Mimi, I don't want it to end either... we can make it work if we want to... I love you too and I don't want to lose you either," I realized that I _did_ spend a lt of time on my band, and it hurt me to see Mimi putting up with all of it. Gently stroking her hands, I resolved to pay more attention to her. But after that date, it really _did_ start going downhill. It seemed the more I tried and made an effort to balance her, school, _and_ my band, the more we seemed to drift away. She stopped talking to me so much, and got very preoccupied with cheerleading. I even went to some of her games to cheer her cheering other people on, but nothing seemed to work. But one day, it hit me that no matter how much I tried, I couldn't put together something that just wouldn't work. But I still hold the opinion that if _she_ wouldv'e tried as much as I did, it could have worked. It wouldv'e been difficult, but I believe it could have worked. Wow, I'm so pathetic. I try to forget this girl, yet she hangs onto my heart with a death grip and won't let go for anything. And she doesn't even know it.

_**Mimi's POV**_

Still just sitting here. Matt's just staring into the fire with a glazed over look in his eyes, probably thinking about something that will never make sense to me, him being a guy and all.

I've just been reminiscing about our relationship for the past hour. I know I shouldn't think about it, it brings back old and painful memories that just leave me wondering what I did wrong. I mean, I tried to make it work. And for a while, it seemed like he did too. But after that one date, when he was stroking my hands in his, telling me that he loved me and didn't want to see this end, everything went wrong. I know he was making an effort to keep me in his life, but he changed. He was too stressed, and that made him act differently. It was like I didn't know him anymore. He still gave me butterflies in my stomach when I saw him and when he held me in his arms, and he made me feel like I was the most beautiful and lucky girl in the world, but we never talked anymore. It seemed to me that by now, his idea of keeping our relationship alive was kissing, telling me 'I love you' every other sentence, and making out. I know he was trying his hardest, and it drew me more in love with him that he was willing to do this, but he had just changed way too much for me to take.

I wanted the old Matt back; the one who would bribe the guys in his band just so he could skip rehearsals to come and visit me so we could play ding dong ditch in my apartment, laughing maniacally, the one who'd hold my hand in the park as we shared our problems and tackled them together, the one who would willingly kick the ass of any guy who was talking trash about me, and basically, just the Matt who was my friend, who I had fallen hopelessly in love with.

I didn't want any of this to interfere with my life, so I had to pull away from him; from the Matt I didn't recognize. I buried myself in my studies, my friends, and cheerleading. It gave me hope when he came to my games, but nothing changed with him. I know it was hurting him to see all of his efforts being wasted, but he must realize that it was deeply hurting me too. I tried talking to him about it, and it seemed like he listened to me, but still, he didn't change his actions. I couldn't stand it anymore. One day after school, I called him, determined to get the old Matt back. It wasn't pretty. At first, he said he was trying, then that led into how he hadn't changed, and then...

_"Why do you always get on my case? Can't you just stop nagging for a while?"_

_"I don't nag, Matt, you complain too much!"_

_"Me! 'Oh Matt, do I look fat in this shirt?' 'Why can't you be more understanding, Matt?' 'Matt, you're not listening to me!'"_

_"Well maybe I wouldn't if you'd just pay some attention to me instead of your precious band! We don't talk like we used to anymore!"_

_"What do you mean? We talk enough!"_

_"3 words between passing periods and the occaisional phone call is not talking!"_

_"God, why do we need to talk? I'm not a girl, Mimi, I don't want to 'discuss my feelings'!"_

_"But Matt, in order for this to work, we need to actually talk about this kinda stuff! But I guess you're too manly to want to discuss that crap!"_

_"Mimi, you're making a big deal out of nothing!"_

_"Making a big deal out of nothing! We used to be best friends, now we hardly know anything about each other anymore!"_

_"Whatever, Mimi! If you don't want to go out with me anymore, you could have just said so!"_

_"You drive me crazy! You just don't understand me, Matt!"_

_"And you complain and whine too much! Let's just break it off, right here and now!"_

_"Fine then!"_

And I slammed down the phone onto the poor reciever (I'm pretty sure I almost broke it), determined not to cry. But I couldn't help it. I threw myself onto my bed, pounding my fists onto my pillows, as if that would make everything better. I cried and cried for hours on end, and my eyeliner was getting into my eyes and onto my pillows. I had long ran out of strength to pound on them anymore, and was feeling quite helpless and victimized. I wanted him to hold me, to wrap his arms around me once again, I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay, I wanted him to tell me how much he would always love me while stroked my hair like he always did when we were alone. But at the same time, I was ashamed of how I felt, and I also had a strong urge to hurt him, to slap him and make him feel just a _mite_ of the pain I was enduring, to scream at him mercilessly until his ears bled, to just yell and yell and yell at him about how much of a stupid jackass he was, and how I'd never love him again, and how I wished he would just fall of the face of the planet and straight into the fiery pit of hell.

Sometimes, I still have the urge to slap him and yell every swear word I can think of at him, and ironically, it's times when we're alone, times like these, that I just want to wrap his arms around me, to tell him how sorry I am for every bit of pain I ever caused him, and to tell him that I love him. But I don't. I don't love Matt. It's just I'm so used to feeling like this that I guess that I haven't had time to adjust to being Mimi, not Matt and Mimi.

:  
Not the greatest chappie in the world, but it goes into depth on their realtionship. I think I did a decent job of explaining both their sides equally, but tell if I didn't. Constructive critism really helps me! Please? I'll stop begging now, lol. Review please and thank you!


	3. Redundant

Here's the next chappie, finally! I was sick, and I know that's a lame excuse, but oh well. Anyway, I'd like to thank all y'all who reviewed! And I like that suggestion, for the song, Mimatofan! I'll try and fit it in, because it is fitting, isn't it? Hey, I just got Nimrod, from Green Day! It ROX! Any y'all have it? If not, you need to get it! Lol, shameless promo for Green Day, but what can I say? They rock, and Billie Joe's a sexy beast! Fave tracks: 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18..Lol, ANYway... here's the chappie... and for htose reading Starving for normalcy.. I don't know If I'm gonna finish... It's hard to write... I can't get through 5 minutes of it without almost freaking out... anyway, enjoy, and please review!

P.S. thanks to all those whose reviewed their stories I recently read... they were pretty good, but too many cliffies! Hehe, read on!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Still Mimi's POV

I was thinking of another time when we were on the beach, on a date, naturally, and things got a bit out of hand. Being a guy, and at this age being controlled by natural instincts, our make out session went a _bit_ too far with him reaching his hand up my shirt _and_ skirt before I had to tell him I was just a _liiiiittle_ uncomfortable. He immediately got off me, mumbled a few apologies, and looked like a cross between bummed and embarassed. For some unknown reason, this brought back my rage, and I had to get it out.

"Matt?" I asked, trying not to sound to angry. I mean, if I just suddenly out of the blue and angry at him, his small male mind might not comprehend it, and might blow a fuse. Picturing suddenly the thought of him thinking ot hard and then smoke coming out of his ears, I had to try hard momentarily to suppress my giggle. He looked up, breifly frustrated at the interruption. I almost lost my train of thought when he looked over at me with those cold, hard eyes. It was funny. Sometimes, they'd be so warm, inviting, friendly, and loving, and I could get lost in them forever. But times like these, they were mean, angry, and cold. I didn't expect he'd be _this_ mad at me interrupting him.

"Yes, Mimi?" he asked, and I could tell he was trying not to sneer. What the hell? Wait a minute, what did _I _do wrong? Nothing! So why is he being this way? I will never understand men; they are _sooo_ from another planet! My anger rose again.

"O.K, I want to get something straight with you. While we're here, you better not pull any 'ulterior motives' crap on me," You could tell I was mad; I never used anything beyond hell and damn. He grinned evilly. Uh-oh. I know that Ishida grin...

Matt POV

"O.K, I want to get something straight with you. While we're here, you better not pull any 'ulterior motives' crap on me," Wow. She must really be ticked... she never swears beyond hell and damn. But immediately, I had to smile. I knew of a perfect way to get her 10 times more angry. Ooooh, this was gonna be fun! I put on a fake pout face, and looked up.

"What, you mean like..." I got up, and then sat down right next to her so we were right up against each other, "_this_?" I finished , slowly wrapping my arms all around her waist.

Mimi POV

Damn you, Matt! was all I could think as he put his arms around me. If only he knew what this was doing. It was weakening the borders I'd worked so hard to build against him, and making me soft again. Instead of a few second's impulse to be near him, I was now trying to fight off the little voice in my head screaming "Don't fight him, give in, Mimi, give in!"

"Matt, stop it..." I stuttered weakly, not daring to look up at him straight into his eyes, lest I wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Damn you Matt, for having such power over me! Damn you to hell!

Matt POV

I should stop, this is wrong, I know, but it's so much _fun_ to drive her crazy! But something in her tone said that not only was she finding humor in this (not that I'd _expected _her to), but she wasn't mad; it was like she was unsure of something, or I made her nervous in a way. I pressed on, determined to get a good laugh out of her fury.

"Or like _this_?" I continued, laying a very gentle kiss on her smooth cheek. It was at that point I had to get a handle on myself. I just breathed in one of the most deadly substances known to man: an ex-girlfriend's perfume. Damn, why'd she have to wear that, this of all days? It only brought back memories of us in happier times, and made me want to hold her closer, tell her I love her, and just be near her forever. I loved that perfume; it smelled like a mix of fruit and a bunch of flowers. Sue me, I'm a guy, how am _I_ supposed to know which flower is which? Damn, damn damn _damn_! Damn you, Mimi, for having such power over me!

Mimi POV

Then he did one of the _worst_ things he could do at the moment: he kissed me. On the cheek, mind you, but it was still powerful enough in my delicate post-breakup state to make my heart pound, my stomach fly into my throat, down again, and then back up, and make me lose my breath. Why doesn't he stop? Why don't I _ask_ him to stop?...

"Matt, don't!" I tried to sound angry, but I couldn't... to my shame, I was elated. Elated that he was this close to me again, that I was near enough to breath in that wonderful natural scent of his, and have him kiss me again.

Matt POV

I know this time she really did sound a bit more mad, but I wanted more. I don't know _why_ exactly I needed to annoy her... but I knew part of it was that I just wanted an exuse to be near her again. I am so pathetic. Come on, Matt, be a man! Don't give in to this _girl_! But I had to do it; something was pushing me to be nearer, hold her closer...

"Or like _this_?" I asked, still innocently as Igently lay her on her back, so I was on her. I finally looked in her eyes for the first itme simce I started to annoy her, and all I could see was shock... and something else... but I was too busy to determine what it was. It was familiar though.

Mimi POV

Oh my god, what is he _doing_? I shouldn't stand for this! I have rights as a woman! Don't give in, Mimi, be a strong woman! But something was holding me back. I couldn't put my finger on it, bu somehow I didn't want him to get off me, even though he was quite heavey and it was starting to hurt, and I wanted to be that close to him always. And this time, there was no chance for me as I suddenly looked him straight in the eyes. Damn, still captivating. Even, now, I'm speechless. Say something! the little voice was screaming, but I couldn't. I was quite content the way things were. And as soon as it started, it all came crashing down, my rage flooding back to me.

"Matt, get the _hell_ off of me!" I screeched, making him wince and automatically stumble off me. I lay there for a minute, collecting my breath, and trying to sort out what had just happened, but a not a short time later I jumped at the sound of sudden laughter. I sat up, and there was Matt, laughing his head off at _something_. I don't see anything _funny_ about what had just happened!

Matt POV

I almost had her! But I couldn't supress my laughter at her anger. What'd I tell you? I loved driving her insane! It was just the way it took a minute for her to react, and then how loudly she screamed. My ears were still ringing, but thte look on her face was priceless!

"Matt, what is so damn funny? Freaking _rapist_!" she said indignantly, crossing her arms and looking away from me.

"Calm down, Mimi, I was just having a little fun, that's all," I said, winding down.

"That was not funny! And I' sure you were having fun! I'm sure you'd be having a lot more fun if you could just get in my pants without a second thought! That's all that's on _your_ mind right now, isn't it? That and your band! I can't believe what _animals_ men are ! They don't have _one_ civilized thought! Well, Matt, it's _not_ gonna happen! Not now, not ever!" She finished. This really struck a nerve. Was she really that insulted and disgusted with me? I hope not!

"For oyu information, Mimi, that's not all on our minds! It was just a joke, I didn't mean anything by it! And I _do_ think about other things throught out the day! Like how much I still lo-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Like _what_?" she asked, incredulously, not believing my claim to intelligent thought.

"Nothing, nothing... just forget about it... I'm sorry, okay?" I said, really praying she'd get off the topic. I didn't want her to know how I still felt; she'd hate me. she gave me a nonplussed look, then shrugged.

"I forgive you Matt," she replied, staring into the fire, with a distant look.

God, Matt, can you say _horny_? Lol, my buddy helped me a bit with that. So, Mimi's confused, Matt's confused, and the two teenagers who can't control their own hormones are stuck in a small cabin in a forest... alone... hmmm... lol, I luv doing that! Please review! And please tell me if you think Mimi's too something, or Matt's too something... oh, and if I have any readers of Who Are You? I'd like to know the same thing... I'm starting to think I made Matt too preppy... Please? I'd really like the update! Thanks a bunch!


	4. Uptight

Hi! I'm actually updating within 2 weeks! Wow! But I just got off school, so it'll be a lot easier. I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL! It sounds so scary, but so fun all at once. Anyway, this month has brought some great new fics, and writiers to my attention! If y'all don't mind, I'd like to reccomend: Bet Gone Wrong by PaochiCute, I'm What? and Artistic Differences by theladyknight, Bubble Pop Electric and I'm really really sorry but I don't have the author's name (I'm SO sorry if you're out there!), and Lost and Found by Queen of the Sugarplum Faeries. Check those out if you're into romance/humor/sometimes action Mimatos and Soratos. And I think there's a Tai/someone in there too. WAY too hot to remember, though. The desert's gotten from mid 70's to over 100 degrees in 3 weeks. It's so crazy! Anyway, my long list of thank you's to my beloved reviewers! Oh, and I don't own anything in here, except for the plot. I listen to flames, but they'll be used in a flamethrower to break into Billie Joe's house, kidnap him, and elope with him to Hawaii! Mwahahahahahahahahah... oh, sorry. P.S. Any y'all have accounts on Neopets (not mine)? I just went on for the first time in 3 years yesterday. I have 1 account I can remember, lilymon9, and one I just made; msbilliejoearmstr0ng. Please, neomail me! I'd luv to hear from ya!

to Angel: haha, I thought there would be too. But Then I thouhgt'd it be way too early and kinda ruin the fic with mushiness. Thanks, though!

To Genna: I luved your idea! So did my friend Kristina. Lol, I was going to have something like that happen, but I didn't know how to put it. I think this mught be some of it, but there should be more to come. Oh, and thank you for the Who Are You? comment. I haven't abandone that, but I've had this major brainfart on what to do, and my disk that it's save on has suddenly decided to be all jacked up and not work. (grumbles)

To KoimiLoccness: Ummmm... thanks? Sorry, didn't really understand the review... but thanks for reviewing anyway. I guess I'm just slow at this kinda stuff, lol.

To PaochiCute: Thanks for reassuring me. I was really doubting Matt there! Anyway, I know, Mimi still hasn't come to terms with herself... doesnt' want to belive it. She will tho! I sooo wanted to make him actually kiss her, but then it'd be too early and ruin it! Lol, I read the end to Bet Gone Wrong. It was cute, with him _daring_ her! That was such a cute fic! Thanks for writing it! lol.

To josiewitchgirl: Awww, thank you! I luv the imput, especially positive imput! I really hope this one beats the other 3 then!

To Lunar Leopard: Hey Paul! I haven't heard from you in forever! Where have you been, dude? You were at school one day, and then you just dissapeared! AND YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED YOUR FIC! EVER! Sorry, I just wanted ot see how it turned out! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, and tell me how yur doing! Oh, and you missed promotion, you idiot. JK, but seriously. It was fun! I got a bunch of awards! All except forthe fact that a certain ASS-LESS IDIOT (i'm serious) was there!lol, I'll just get to the fic now... hehe

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Matt's POV

It's been a couple hours since the incident with Mimi, but it feels like days. She's _still_ staring into the fire, with the same expression. I don't really know what it means, but I'm sure there's some complex thought process going on in her mind. That's the thing with girls: they overanalyze _everything_, and don't see things at face value. It irritates me so much. Like right now, she's probably thinking about what it all meant, what _I'm_ thinking, what I'm planning, if I want to do her or not, whether this means I still love her, if she still loves _me_, and on and on. Oh my god, woman, it was a joke! I wanted to bug you because I thought it was funny! That's it! Anyway, thinking about Mimi makes my head hurt: too much love, too muchanger, and too muchpain. Damn. I'll just get back to my song...

And, to my complete annoyance, I hear an audible _tisk_ from the woman sitting next to me as I grab my notebook. I look over, and just as I predicted, there is the famous "I knew it, you're soooo immature' Mimi Tachikawa eye roll.

"And what are _you_ _tisking_ at, Mimi? Can't a man write in _peace_?" I asked, half glaring at her. She again rolled her eyes, while giving me a 'yeah right' smirk.

"First of all, Matt, like I've said many times, you are way too devoted to your band. Second of all, I'd hardly consider _you_ a man," Urrgg, that smirk was making me angry. And what's _that_ supposed to mean?

"What that's supposed to mean?" I know I sound stupid, but it's what guys do; they say what's on their minds. It's very logical, unlike a certain _other_ SPECIES that we have to live with.

"I don't think you're a man... you just aren't mature enough," she said, matter-of-factly, staring me right in the eyes.

"Mature? Hell _yes_ I'm mature!" I said defensively. I had to supress a smirk... If only she _knew_ how MATURE _I_ was, hehe.

"Physically, _maybe_," she said with a small smile hidden in that smirk. Damn, did she think I was hot? I bet she did, most of the girls do... it's just part of my natural charm. "But mentally, you're still a 6 year old." she finished, and with that, I thought I saw her eyes flit from mine, _down_ for a second, then back up. But it could of been the firelight reflecting off her eyes.

Mimi POV

"Mature? Hell _yes_ I'm mature!" he replied, with that Ishida smirk, telling me what he meant. I had no doubt that he was, no doubt at all. But he wouldn't win this argument, not s long as Mimi Tachikawa is alive!

"Physically, _maybe_, but mentally, you're still a 6 year old." I said, trying to hide my blush _and_ my girlish smile at the thought of his 'maturity'. Oh my god, I can't believe I still act this way around him! I mean, yes, he's somewhat attractive; scratch that, _VERY_, in_sanely_ attractive, but I can resist that, can't I? I won't let it weaken me! I _will_ win! If he knew what I was just thinking, he'd be right in what I knew _he_ was thinking: I'm sooo hot, every girl _loves_ me, I'm the sexiest man alive and god's _special_ gift to women!

Sometimes, he can be a real ass. A stuck up, bigheaded ass. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't resist looking down at the rest of Matt, just for a second. Hope he didn't notice!

"Physically, _definitely_, and mentally, I think like a 17 year old. I don't know why you think I act like I'm 6, but obviously, you don't pay enough attention," he replied, still with that stupid smirk. Gud, I just want to rip it off! Stop smirking, damn you! And _I_ don't pay enough attention! If only he knew how much I _do_ pay attention, especially to _him_! I don't want to, but I do!

"Whatever, you can think what you want, I don't really care. You can think that you're all grown up and 'physically mature'," I said, rolling my eyes and doing the air quotes, "but I don't."

"Why do you keep referencing to my physical being, Mimi?" he asked, slowly, smirking even more. Urrg, irritation, rage, anger, fury...

(A/N: Lol,I know, I stole that from Squidward on Spongebob. But it was just so funny! Does anyone remember him saying that? Review if ya do!)

"I-I don't" I stuttered, trying not to be too angry or embarrassed, because in all truth, I _did_.

"Yes, you do... you think I'm hot, don't you? You think I'm really, really hot and can hardly keep your hands off of me and stop your self from jumping me. Go on, admit it, it's ok," he said, as if reading my mind. Damn, he's good!

"No, Matt, for your information, I _don't_ think you're hot, and jumping on you or touching you at all is one of the _last_ things I want to do right now." Ilied indignantly, crossing my arms, looking away.

"Right now? Ok, maybe I'll let you later, just because I'm a good guy." he said, with a laugh.

"Matt, you can be such an ass sometimes! You are _not_ the greatest thing on the planet, you know! You weren't like this before, only after we broke up!" I said, and immediately wanted to take it back. It struck a nerve... for both of us.

Matt POV

God, she really wants to see me naked right now, I can tell. She so thinks I'm hot, there's no point in lying. That's ok, she not _that_ bad on the eyes either; I definitely wouldn't mind.

"Matt, you can be such an ass sometimes! You are _not_ the greatest thing on the planet, you know! You weren't like this before, only after we broke up!" Wait a minute... I haven't changed! I didn't want to hear about our breakup... _again_.

"Mimi, just shut it. Let's not talk about this," I said harshly.

'Why? Is ickle-Mattie kins showing emotion? Wow, I didn't know that was possible!" she said with a fake amazement. This just made me angry, but somehow, I just wanted to be near her again.

"You think I show no emotion?" I asked coldly, and before I knew it, I was next to her with one hand on her cheek, about a half an inch away from her face, just staring into her eyes. That'll show her I can show emotion. I can show my love that I unfortunately still harbor for her,_and_ be right!Her eyes were wide with surprise, and her breathing was short and shallow. Her eyes kept flitting from my eyes to my lips and back. Her hands, which had previously been at her sides, were slowly crawling up and around my neck, pulling just a little closer. I settled so I was comfortable, and was pretty content with what was happening. She was no longer surprised, but her eyes showed that she _was_ thinking what I was. I was too preoocupied to care though. We were taking our time, slowly inching closer, with all the time in the world...

_drip_

We looked up, realizing what had almost just happened, and heard the fresh rain banging on the roof, a drop at a time coming through, and right onto her perfect little head. Dammit, I was so close. She instantly broke away.

"Umm, I'll just... move now..." she said, her face turning bright red. Why was she not angry? Did she really want to kiss me again? I knew _I_ wanted to kiss _her_... girls. They are so great, but so weird.

Mimi POV

What the hell? Was I just about to kiss Matt? Impossible! It would never happen! I don't love him, even if he _is_ a rediculously good kisser. Wait a minute! Dammit, that's not what I meant! I hope my face isn't turning into a tomato... Matt always said it was cute. If I get away from him, maybe he'll leave me alone. A few minutes of slience passed.

"So you think I show no emotion, still?" he asked, and I knew without looking at him, he was grinning.

"Matt, just leave me alone. I don't want to think about it. It never happened," I replied stiffly, still not looking. I sensed his grin faded; I had hurt him.

"Ok Mimi," he sighed, and within a few minutes, I could hear the faint scribbling in his notebook. I should apologize. But I won't I need to get over him, and get on with my life. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. That's it.

Awww, so close! I bet he'll get that kiss sometime though! Anyway, please tell me if this story topped the other chapters, or if htere was ANYTHING at all you didn't like.

P.S. I saw Star Wars (not mine!) Revenge of the Sith yesterday. I made me cry! (but then again, I cried at Pocahontas, which I don't own.) I liked Annakin at first, but he turned into such a ho! I was so mad for the rest of the night. I know, I'm a loser. But it was really sad! Yoda was awesome, when he was coming into the room to talk to the Chancellor, and the two guards at the door try to get him, but e just sweeps them back! That was hilarious!

Also, anyone out there with the album _Warning_ by Green Day (don't own)? I just got it; it's pretty good! I think I like nimrod (not mine) a little better, but this one's pretty good! Please review.


	5. Don't Wanna Fall In Love

Hi again! Finally, I'm updating! Hey, anyone live in the D.C, NY, Or Penn. area? Because me and a group in my school went there for a couple days. It was so much fun, and so different from California! Anyway, I've been thinking of having a contest. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. I have a rough plan for this contest, but I'll let you know later when it's fully developed. Also, I go a myspace account. Anyone with myspace? And, over the weekend I got Goodies and Shenanigans (not mine). they're pretty good. Ummm... what else? This chappie is based on a stupid dream of a certain idiot. Jackass. Anyway, here's my list of well deserved thanks! P.S. I don't own Green Day, any of their songs, or Digimon

To KoumiLoccness: Umm... thanks... I guess I'm just blonde in these areas... lol, no offense to blondes... Hehe but I do like blue. Much better than red.

To dr phil is sexy: First of all, I love your name. It made me crack up. An second, thank you for giving me your honest opinion. I read over my first chappie, and I tried to make the writing similar, because, you're right, it is different. Lol, srry 'bout that, guess I was a bit pressed for time. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chappie... it really has a meaning with me, so hopefully it'll be better.

To Reh: Thank you! I always despise my beginnings, they always seem to bore me too. I hope this chappie tops the other ones! Thank you for reviewing!

To deb's: I was seriously debating whether thy should or not! It was (and is) driving me crazy! Lol, I'm addicted to mushy fluff. How sad! Anyway, thanks!

To Josiewitchgirl: Aww, thank you! I don't know if this chappie will be funny (it's not really meant to be) it's just sort of when Mimi finally lets herself be. Finally. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

To mattmimiishida: Thank you! I like a good Mimato myself! Couldn't find your fic... put in the name in the next review... I'll definitely read it, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

To: Angel: I know! I luved Anekin, but omg he turned out to be such a man-bitch! Hehe, stupid I know, but I was mad for the rest of the night! I feel so sorry for her too! Anyway, Thank you for reviewing!

To princessstephanie: Congrats on becoming a teenager! Personally, I thought 8th grade kinda sucked, but that's just me. I still have about 6 months till I turn 15. Oh, and my accounts: mrsbilliejoearmstr0ng, and lilymon9, but I don't use that one realy anymore. Oh, and if you want to see a funny background, (if you love Green Day) go to mrsbilliejosarmstr0ng's page. I luved it the moment I saw it!

Thanks to all y'all!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

chapter 5

Mimi POV

We had long set up our sleeping bags; his being navy blue and mine being, what else? Pink. It's the most awesome color! (A/N: I personally think blue is the most awesome color, but I'm not Mimi...). I cold tell from the lack of very audible snoring and the stillness of the bag next to me that neither of us were asleep. I had gone to bed hours ago, and have had my eyes closed for hours, but my mind was still buzzing with thought. What was it about having him near me that turned me into something that he could control? Why can't I control _myself_, or for that matter, my thoughts on him? With nothing else to do, I finally opened my eyes and looked up. To my surprise, Matt was still awake, _not_ writing anything new. Just staring into the fire, with a tired, pained expression that made me succumb to a wave of sympathy. I sat up.

"Matt, you look upset... what's wrong?" I asked sincerely, and my heart gave a leap, a pained leap, when he looked over. Man, he looked exhausted, like he had the world on his shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, Mimi. go back to sleep," he said quietly, turning to stare right back into the fire, his expression not changing. I had to figure out what was wrong; I couldn't _bear_ to see him like this. I crawled out of my sleeping bag and sat facing him, ony about an inch (at the most) away.

"Matt, please tell me. I want to help you," I pleaded, determined not to give up. When he said nothing, and another silent minute passed, I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't even fight with the voice in my head. I crawled over to where I was behind him, and wrapped my arms around him, settling my head on his shoulder and burying my face in his neck. Even if he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him, I could still tell he needed comfort right now, and I was prepared to help him out in any way I could. I surprised myself by actually _letting_ myself enjoy this moment completely, taking in that dangerous mix of his almost faded cologne and just his natural scent. Even though I was suposed to be there for him right now, I felt so safe and protected, like nothing could go wrong anymore. How could this be wrong? How could I have _ever_ told myself this was wrong, and denied myself of it? It's like I was anorexic, only not with food. In a weird way.

"Mimi..." I barely heard him, even though I was this close, and my arms instantly became covered with goosebumps as he trailed his hands down my arms and onto my own hands. A second later, unexpectedly, but most certainly not unwelcome, he turned around so he was facing me. And there we were, holding each other like we used to; our arms tightly around each other, my face still buried in his neck, his head leaned forward so, and he used to explain, he coul kiss me easily if he wanted to.

"Now Matt, please tell me what's on your mind. I want to help you; I hate seeing you so upset," I said honestly, not giving a damn about how 'i didn't love him anymore' or 'how I need to be strong as a single women, free from dependancy on men'. To hell with that.

"It's complicated, Mimi, it really is. the truth is, I still love you just as much as the day I asked you to be mine, and I'll probably never get over this. I want to be there for you, and I'm ready and willing to work hard for our relationship. Hell, I'd even give up my band if it meant that I could have you again, Meems," he said softly, gently kissig my forehead. His words hit me like a truck, and for a minute, I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing from a mix of elation and shock. He still loved me? I was torturing myself for no reason! I finally got up the courage to look up at him, and say what I've been trying to deny for so long.

"Matt, If that's true, then I'm willing to try too. You don't have to give up your band; you don't have to give up anything, except for the reasoning that you had before we broke up; you don't have to spend one penny on me; it's not the things you can buy I want; It's you, it's always been you. I still love you too," There! I said it! Ha! No more torture, just happiness, and the way we were before! We were only a few centimeters away from each other now, and the voice inside my head screaming to kiss him again was making me dizzy and giving me a headache. I'm glad Matt is as forward as he is. I wouldn't be able to take it another second if he hadn't kissed me first, and soon.

Within a short while, it was no longer the simple, innocent, gentle little kiss. I had been deprived for so long, that every ounce of self control I'd had had evaporated. It seemed the same with him too. Before I knew it, I felt the hard floor beneath my back, and once again felt his heavy body crushing mine. I was in a bit of pain, yes, but I could deal with it, if _this_ was the reason for it! I was so happy now; I had Matt back, he still genuinely loved me, and everything was right. How in the world could I _ever_ think this was wrong; to feel this way about him? In my passion muddled mind, I could still barely hear the wind and the rain, and the annoying _drip drip_ of the ceiling onto the dusty floor, but half of the reasong wasn't because of my mind. Shortness of breath, heavy breathing, and yes, I'm a bit ashamed to admit it, _me_ making noise. He went from my mouth to my neck slowing down the pace a bit so we could both take a breather.

"Mimi, I love you, and I always will," I heard him say with his free breath.

"Me too... I'll never make the mistake again..." I said breathlessly.

"Mimi... Mimi..."

"Hmmmm?" I asked, to lazy to answer.

"Mimi, what are you saying? Mimi, wake up!" He got louder and louder, stopping the kisses on my neck.

"Matt... no... don't stop... Matt..." I kept saying, and before I knew it, I felt his weight off of me, and something gripping my shoulder ather painfully. For some reason, I closed me eyes, and opened them a minute later. Looking straight up, I realized I wasn't where I was a minute ago, and a pair of clear blue eyes were above me, looking at me rather strangely. I panicked; did he think we took it too far? Was he angry with me?

"Mimi, are you ok?" What the hell? What does _that_ have to do with anything?

"Yeah, Matt, of course I'm ok," I said softly, "But why'd you stop?" I asked, still desperately confused.

"Stop? Stop _what_? I wasn't doing anything, Mimi," He said suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, not believing this. How could he pretend what just happened, _didn't happen_? I just poured out my _soul_ to him, and now he's playing dumb! What an ass!

"Meems, you were asleep one minute, and then you started twitching a bit, muttering something about help, pennies, and then you broke out in goosebumps. And then you started roling around, moaning like a sick bear and wheezing," he said a bit worriedly. What! It was all a _dream_? My heart nearly broke right there, with knowing that what had happened; he loved me, he'd take me back, wasn't true. Oh crap. And I still love him. Crap, crap, crap. And I had just nearly let him know, embarassingly, while rolling around moaning like I actually _was_ making out with him. Damnit.

"Oh... umm... It was a nightmare... thanks for waking me up Matt," is tumbled over my words, trying to talk while I tried to sort everything out without bursting into tears.

"Ok... but you look like you're gonna cry..." he said with his hand still firmly on my shoulder. Damn emotions.

Matt POV

I was really trying hard to think of some lines for either of my songs. It seems that ever since we got here, I've had killer writer's block. I looked over at Mimi, and I had to smile a bit at the literal sleeping beauty beside me. She just looked so peaceful, and even had a little smile on. After a while of staring, I came up with a few more lines, ironically after looking at my secret love.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known don't where it goes, but it's home to me, and_

uhhh... Oh! I got it! Brilliant I am. What a killer next line. I roll my eyes at myself.

_I walk alone_

for some reason, this reminded me of a dream I had, just a week after we broke up; when I actually got aome sleep. I was walking down the street, and it was pouring, and I ran into Mimi. When I woke up, I was so upset. I hated dreaming of her; it brought on way too much pain. I continued with my band, and she continued with cheerleading, but I still couldn't forget her. My friends resorted to called her Whatshername just to avoid my moodyness that would follow should they make the mistake of uttering her name in my presence. There was this one photo of us, in those machines at the mall where you pay a buck, and you get 4 pictures. I burned those. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stand knowing that I still had them. I just wished I could've forgotten her. But then I didn't. With all these thoughts, inspiration came to me.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street, then it turned out to only be a dream,_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs, she went away and then I took a different path_

_I can remember the face, but I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatshername had been._

All this came withing 10 minutes of thnking and planning. My thought process was just so _slow_ nowadays! I was just thinking of another line, when suddenly, the peaceful girl next to me starts rolling around, moaning like she's getting busy. And breathing hard. Whoa, what the hell is this? I tried to stay calm, but what exactly was she dreaming about? I grabbed her shoulder.

"Mimi, are you ok!" I asked, shaking her, waking her up, and she stopped moaning for the moment, but looked troubled.

"Yeah, Matt, of course I'm ok," I barely herad her say, "But why'd you stop?" Stop? Stop _what_!

"Stop? Stop _what_? I wasn't doing anything, Mimi," I said, trying so hard not to be jealous. Why should I be? It's just a dream... but with _who_?

"What?" she asked, unbelievably, with a hint of anger in her voice. I explained to her what she was doing, and with every word, her eyes got sadder and sadder. She excused it as a nightmare, but I knew better. I also knew better than to ask. She looked like she was gonna cry, but it was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with me from now on, and it hurt me to do so, but I had to comply. So I just let her be. But I couldn't get over the way she was looking at me, with the sad eyes, almost as if she didn't _want_ to wake up, as if she had found complete happiness in her dream that just vanished the moment she woke up.

Whoa, is Mimi getting horny or what? Or is it just love? Well, finally, the woman has admitted it to herself. Now, will she realize Matt's feelings? Hmmm... I sense some trouble in the future... but then again, I'm writing this, so lol. Anyway, Please review! And soon, if I get enough yes votes, I'll put in that contest, and some Green Day facts in every chappie. If not, that's ok. Hehe, luv y'all, from the rediculously hot California!


	6. The Wall between want

Hi! Sorry I hsaven't updated sooner! _My_ computer is being a complete ass by not letting me access the internet, so I have to use my mom's. And it's a bit slow, but hey, it's a computer with internet access. Anyway, I think this chapter is a little longer than the others, which is good, because I have been trying to make my chapters longer. To me they're dreadfully short.

I don't own Green Day, Three Days Grace, or any of the other things in here, except for the plot.

Also, just wondering, has anyone here read _The Princess Bride_ or _The Good Earth_? If not, I would suggest them for summer reads. They're long enough to keep you busy, but not boring. And here are my many thanks to my readers!

To: Angel: Hehe, that's good. I was hoping no one would catch on too early. Anyway, that's good. I've been out of school for 3 or 4 weeks, but this year I have to go to 9th grade, which is High School. yuckie. Thanks!

To I-can't-be-Perfect: Aww, thanks! My friend Kristina, who is a totaly Green Day Freak like me, said it was... what was it? Well, I forgot what she said it was, but it was something like I was going against Green Day. Oh well!

To dr phil is sexy: hehe, me and Kristina were cracking up. I guess she does sound like a sex deprived monkey! And I'm not sure about femenazis. Funny term, but i guess I kinda lean towars feminism. Oh well, it was funny anyway! Life time? Huh? Sorry but how does it remind you of LIfe time? (not mine) Lol, thanks for reviewing!

To Princessstphanie: Thank you! I unfortunately didn't get any votes except yours, so I guess that sucks. Oh well. That sounds like so much fun. Hehe.

To KoumiLoccness: Umm, Did I call you a girl? If I did, soo sorry. hehehehehe... didn't know... hehehehe (nervous laugh)

To Reh: Thank you! I hope you like this one! It's a bit longer!

To josiewitchgirl: Lol, I'm sorry! I hate it (but love it) when stories do that to me! But I guess that means that they're written with deep meaning. Lol, I guess that's good! And if you were Matt, I'd be after you... but that wouldbe a bit lesbo... hehehe (again, nervous laugh) ANYWAY, thanks for reviewing! lol.

P.S. Bravo to the Angels on their string of recent wins! I know they've lost a couple too, but oh well! Yay!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Chap. 6

Matt POV

Still hung up on what happened. What exactly was she dreaming about? It was the burning question that I couldn't ask: I mean, you just _don't_ ask an ex-girlfriend who she was dreaming of... dreaming of getting an orgy from! You just don't! I don't think you should ask _anyone_ that. And it's _Mimi_! Just the fact that it's a chick too! I mean, I can understand a guy, at this age, unfortunately it's happened to me before, but you usually don't see or hear about it happening to girls. Why am I thinking about all this? I'm such a perv. Anyway, my not being able to talk to her because she hates my guts inspired me to write some more song. At this rate, I'll never get anything done! And when I get back, the first thing that the band will wonder is what I spent my time doing stuck up here if I didn't write lyrics. And they'll get wrong thoughts in their heads, because they're morons, and accuse me and Mimi of... well, you get the picture. Not that I'd mind, of course... but, hey, I'm a guy, we're just naturally driven for that sort of thing. If Mimi knew what I was thinking of doing right now, she'd give me an earful, then seriously kick my ass. She may be a cheerleader, but you do not want to see little Ms. Tachikawa over there angry. Anyway, only a few lines, but still, it's something; damn writer's block.

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know,_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know..._

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

Actually, that's more than a few lines... I'm rather proud of myself! I know it's basically the same thing over and over again, but who will notice?

She had gone to sleep hours earlier, and I hadn't noticed any signs of activity... yet. Just kidding.

Surprisingly, the little fire has kept this cabin nice and warm, and I'd forgotten it was raining. After hours of just sitting down doing practically nothing, it was such a relief to finally get up and stretch. But something made me turn around; not only did I think I hear something from the sleeping girl, but it was one of those weird feelings like you're being watched. But no, she's still sleeping; as peaceful, and as beautiful as ever. After taking a moment to admire her, I went over to the small window, and smiled a bit. The rain looked like it had long quit pummeling the ground, and had reduced to a drizzle. I could even see a little bit of the sun coming up over the distant mountains through the clouds and light fog.

Mimi POV

I was having some weird dream; It had something to do with a truck and orange boots. Don't ask. Anyway, I think one of the reasons I woke up was the stirring next to me. I was awake but still had my eyes closed. When I finally _did_ open my eyes, I was rewarded _quite_ generously with the sight of the gorgeous blonde streching, making his black shirt come up showing off and flexing those muscles. I'm such a girl, but hey, if you were there, _you'd_ think he's fine too. And not that I'd ever admit this to anyone if you _paid_ me, but he does have quite a fine ass. I'm hopeless. I can't believe how much in love with him I still am with him! It's pathetic!

I accidentally let out a little sigh and a quiet little squeal when he stopped, as if he knew, terrified that he _did_. I closed my eyes, but was still able to see, and just as I did, I saw him turn around and look at me funny. Thank god he didn't see me checking him out. I'm supposed to hate him. Damnit.

Matt POV

Maybe today will be the day when they come back for us. Or maybe not. I bet no one noticed. Knowing my friends, they're still arguing over what key the song is in or someting stupid like that. And from my experience with Mimi's friends, they're probably arguing over which overpaid male model in their stupid teen magazene has a better body, when there are a handful of guys at school, myself included, who look 10 times as good. Ughh.

And when they _do_ notice we're gone, it'll take them another 2 days to get here; it was a long, torturous, 2 day trip. I had nothing to do, and my dad threatened me with summer school and no rehearsals for a month if I didn't go. So I got stuck on the bus from hell, on the trip from hell, with the ex-girlfriend from hell, to the forest from hell. Yay for me.

Mimi POV

I opened my eyes again when I was sure he was looking away. Sure enough, he was staring out the window with a look of deep thought. Again, I had to sigh; he looked sooo handsome, and just the thought of him at all made my heart skip beats. I guess my staring got to him, because he turned around. With last night's events still fresh in my memory, I had to look away and blush quite a bit; that, and he caught me staring at me, probably with this stupid lovey-dovey face on.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily, not showing a hint of teasing. Thank god.

"Good morning," I mumbled back, still not able to look at him. He came back down to sit next to me, stretching his long legs out.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. I had to look over; something in his tone said he wanted me to say _something_. What the hell, why not?

"Yeah, how about you?" and with that, I wanted to talk to him too. This small talk was gonna kill me.

"Yup," he said, with a fake smile on. I knew him too well to know that it was all completely fake. But I couldn't say anything; first of all, this was playing out almost exactly like my dream...and second, if I did, I would completely give myself away. I just know it. This sucks ass!

"Sooo..." I said, hoping he'd get the hint and talk to me. Instead...

"Sooo..." he replied, looking over at his feet. Urrrgg! Men are so slow! What an ass! If only he _knew_ how frustrating this is!

"Umm... what are we gonna do about food, Matt? We have none on us, unless you have any junk food in that backpack of yours," I said. Oooh, this was a good topic; there was no _way_ he could ignore me now!

"I have ..." he said, as he leaned over to pull over his backpack, and I was rewarded yet again, only this time with the sight of his sweet 6-pack as his shirt fell from his stomach. This time my sigh was from memories of us together; I remember how incredibly soft it was to lay my head over is stomach, even though his abs are rock hard, and I remember the dates on the beach, at sunset when there was no one there, we'd run like maniacs through the waves. Damnit again.

"... 2 bags of chips, 1 bottle of soda, umm," he continued, rummaging through and pulling out the contents of his beat up old black backpack, littlered with writing. Me and all of his friends wrote all over it all the time. I wonder why he kept it? He surely must hate me now, and all over it I wrote cheesy crap like "I love you baby!" and "My #1 man!"

"...uhh, about 10 Reeses Cups (not mine!), 3 or 4 gigantic Hershey Bars (not mine!), umm, some of that crappy cheese popcorn you get at the gas station, a big ol' bottle of water, another bottle of soda, Sprite (sigh, not mine... getting annoying huh?) some mints, oooh! Some nerds!" he exclaimed happily, I rolled my eyes. He always loved Nerds above all other candy. (nerds are not mine... duh.)

"And I think that's i- oh, wait, what the hell? Why... ok, I think my dad has lost it." he said puzzled, And before I could ask why, he pulled out a tiny T.V. dinner.

"How do you know it was your father, Matt? It's not nice to accuse people of weird things like that!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Because T.K. wouldn't put this in here, and I sure as hell didn't... or wouldn't. Oh well, food is food." he sighed, and set it down with a _klunk_ on the hard wooden floor. I noticed his backpack was still stuffed after all of this that he pulled out.

"God Matt, what _else_ do you have in there? That thing's _packed_!" I said, eyesing his backpack. He grinned one of those naughty-thoughts grins. Uh-oh.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, and before I could answer, he dumped it all out. A few random things piled out, like shirts, pants, socks, and 2 pairs of shoes, but then at the bottom came the boxers. Beautiful.

"Matt! What the hell!" I screeched, thoroughly angry at being embarrassed like that. He started laughing. Urg.

"What? I didn't do anything! You asked!" he answered, still laughing. What's worse is these are the boxers I got for him. Before you ask, we had a habit of buying weird things for each other for each toher's birthday, among normal items. For his 16th birthday, I got him this really odd but must-buy pair of boxers; they were bright pink, and had "sexy beast" in black letters on the behind. His face was so classic when he pulled them out of the box (this was after the party, so no one knows what I got him... except maybe his father, who got quite a surprise, I heard, the next time he did laundry...)

"Matt, put those away! I don't want to see your boxers!" _The hell I don't..._ I immediately thought.

Matt POV

Wow, I love making this woman angry! She's just so funny! And she _did_ ask what was in here! Thankfully I packed my special boxers. Yes, they're sill special to me, and I still wear them.

"Matt, put those away! I don't want to see your boxers!" she squealed. It hurt my ears, but it was still funny. _the hell she doesn't..._ I thought afterwards. Who wouldn't want to see this gorgeous body in just boxers? It's too beautiful a sight! Just kidding, I'm not _that_ big-headed.

"Ok, fine Mimi, calm down, it was just a joke." I said, still smirking as I packed everything back in my backpack.

"You think everything's a joke you jackass!" she screeched. "What the hell!"

"Mimi, calm down, you're going to get a heart attack," I said, laying my heand on her shoulder.

"I will if I have to keep living here with _you_!" Ouch. That one hurt.

"God woman, are you _menstrual_ or something!" I yelled. Then, _SLAP_! Her hand came flying across my face, and this one actually stung. Like hell.

"That is none of your business, you moron!" she yelled. She's probably right.

"Mimi, could you please just listen for a minute! We _will_ get out of here! And then you can ignore me and hate me for the rest of your life if you want! But as for now, you're just going to have to work with me! I know you hate me, but you're just going to have to put that aside!" I yelled. I didn't mean it quite like that, or that loudly. Not only did it hurt me that she hated me, but she looked so hurt herself aswell. Her eyes grew wide, and her bottom lip started quivering. Please don't cry... plese don't cry...

Mimi POV

How _dare_ he ask me if I'm menstrual or not just because I'm upset! What a jerk! So I gave him what he deserved. A rightfully placed slap. Damn him. Damn my love for him.

"Mimi, could you please just listen for a minute! We _will_ get out of here! And then you can ignore me and hate me for the rest of your life if you want! But as for now, you're just going to have to work with me! I know you hate me, but you're just going to have to put that aside!" he yelled, and it just came to me how unfair I was being. Here he was trying to make everything work, and I was being a complete and utter bitch. I can't believe he honestly thinks I hate him and want to be away from him. Why, I'd love nothing more than to hold him, tell him how _much_ I love him, bury my face in his neck, and just be with him forever. I couldn't help almost crying. I could feel my eyes watering, and my bottom lip quivering. He immediately looked sorry; like he could tell I was about to cry.

"Mimi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I-" he trailed off, looking at me with those sad eyes that always made me feel so sorry for him.

"No, I'm sorry, for being a bitch... sorry I slapped you... I didn't mean to be so..." I also trailed off, not being able to think of anything. An uncomfortable silent moment passed.

"Look, I'm sorry, you're sorry, let's just forget about this whole argument, and work on a solution for our problems," he said, with a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him.

"Sounds good," I whispered. And at the same moment, we looked up at each other, got up, and embraced each toher in a long needed hug. And this time it was real. It felt so good to be in his arms again, for real, to be able to wrap my arms around him as tight as I wanted, to be able to smell that much-missed scent of cologne, whatever he used for his hair, and just _him_.

Matt POV

Wow, I didn't expect she'd let me hug her! Or get near her at all! Wel, should _I_ complain? I'll just enjoy thins for as long as it lasts. I didn't realize how much I missed this until I thought of the moment of us breaking away again, and getting the feeling of discomfort and unwilligness in the pit of my stomach. So I immediately pushed that out of my mind, and filled my head with the feeling of her arms around me, the scent of her beautiful hair, and just the happiness that had momentarily returned to me. I know all this is really sappy, but no matter how much they won't admit it, every guy who loves a girl gets this feeling when they're with her. JUst admit it. It may not be macho, but it's real. And wonderful.

Finally, some fluff for the poor (sex deprived primates, haha...I'll remember that one!) teens! Hopefully Mimi will open up to Matt, and vise versa. But when will they finally get it together? I dunno. I still have to write it. Lol. Please review!


	7. Insanity is closing in

Okay, finally, I have some time, and some imagination, to write chapter 7! Yay! HIgh School is more tiring than I thought, plus I have tests, friend drama, crap, more crap, and oh yeah, the guy I liked last year who, when he found out, ignored me, is totally flirting with me this year! And plus, I think one of my guy friends likes me, which is just AWKWARD. So yeah. Anyways, sorry if this chapter is crap. Let me know if it coulda gona better. Now, my list of thank yous to those who reviewed...

to JyouraKoumi: haven't got the time... I'll try though:)

to the anonymous(or d2 dazel17): Thanks! I know, Green Day is my favorite band! I think I may be a tad too obsessed, but hey, I think they rock!

to the other anonymous: thank you! I do have some more planned. I'm such a naughty girl, I have all these to finish, yet I keep of thinking of and starting more:P

to Paochi Cute: Well, sorry for the long wait. I know you updated one of your stories... I'm pretty sure it was a while back and it was... wel, sorry cant think of the name, but I love the chapter! Sora and her 'pretext'. Haha... that was pretty funny stuff!

To RuRi-RuRi-728: Thank you! please tell me if this chapter is as funny. I'm trying to keep it all even. And yes it was I'm rereading it! I recently saw the movie (did I already say that?... lol) It sucked. :(

To A Fire Inside: Lol, that's not very nice, but extremely funny. :D. Anyways I know, realistically, you can't fit that much inside a backpack. I've tried. :D. But this is MY world. :3) haha, thanks for reviewing! And also, I DOlike Nirvana. They rock too. AFI, sorry, I've listened to them a bit.. not really my style... Led Zeppelin... he's got some pretty good songs, he's pretty good, HIM and Pearl Jam... never listened to them before, but I'll look out for something by them so I can at least see if I like them.

to lovemimato: Thank you! Mimato, I think is the cutest of all the Matt pairings. Just by a little, but still.

To Koumi Loccness: haha, lol. :P anyways, thank you for the review!

To luvisgood: Wow! thank you! I feel flattered... umm, I hope this chappie will tide you over until the next one... it seemed like you were gonna have a heart attack... lol, anyways, thank you so much!

To dr. phil is sexy: haha, I think it'd be FUN to remind people of sex deprived monkeys! Hahahahaha, maybe I'm just weird. Lol. DUDE. My old crush (who is an asshole with, ironically, NO ASS) listens to INXS. Urgie. And yeah, I love Green Day anyways, but their old stuff, when they were stoned and high and angry at the world because there was crap on TV was a little better. But I still love them anyways. :)

To princessstephanie: Dude, you suck. Is all I have to say. If you don't know what it means, BE GLAD! Seriously. I'm assuming you are a girl, so yeah. It's not pretty. Or compfortable. It's pain and misery and discomfort, and icky stuff. God, it SUCKS ASS to be a girl sometimes, am I right, girls?

To cant-be-perfect: thank you! I'm sorry about the horrible wait... hope to get chapter 8 up faster!

To josiewitchgirl: haha, I don't know! I mean, you could say 'I'm in love with chocolate' but... wow, I'm weird. Anyways, thanks!

to Reh: Welll, if you like the positive interactions, you'll love the next chappie or two... hehe. :)

to aoi senshi: awww, thank you! I really don't know what to say other than thank you... lol. Hope you like chappie 7!

P.S.: I GOT AN ACCOUNT ON MYSPACE AND Lols, anyone who wants to be friends with me on those, just tell me:)

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Mimi POV

I feel so much better after this morning. I guess all I needed was a hug. Anyway, we sat down and brainstormed about ways to get out of this hellhole, but we didn't get very far. Yet another silence came between us, and I could hardly stand it. I wanted to talk openly to him, not just on confined 'safe' subjects. I remember we used to be able to talk about anything. We've been friends forever... and we fell in love sometime during our friendship. It slowly became an actual relationship, and everything was fine. We were even so much in love and we trusted each other so much that we lost our virginity to each other at 15. It was absolutely the craziest thing I'd... _we'd_ ever done... but we both agreed that we had no regrets, and we were both completely ready for it. And I _still_ have no regrets about any of it.

Anyway, he was now outside on the damp porch, letting in the cold air. Grabbing a sweater out of my bag, I too headed outside.

"I think the storm is pretty much over... I really doubt it's going to rain anymore..." he said, more to himself, as I appeared by his side.

"What should we do?" I asked quietly, taking in the landscape.

"I dunno..." he mumbled, quite disappointing me. I needed to _do_ something other than just stand here making small talk with him, or I'd go crazy and do something stupid.

"Maybe we should have a look around the forest, and maybe we can find a way out of here," I started towards the steps.

"Mimi, no-" he started quickly, but I didn't get to hear the rest seeing as I had just slipped on the still wet and muddy steps, into the mud and grass below. I felt myself flip through the air, and then... I really don't know what happened next, I barely remember slipping.

Matt POV

After my pointless discussion with Mimi, I had to get away from her. It was either that I could talk to her, or I had to be away from her. I couldn't just sit there and _not_ talk to her. So I instead decided to get something done and survey the area of where we were. The morning breeze that was blowing by was quite different than the warm atmosphere of the cabin, but it was refreshing and woke me up, so I could get some thinking done. Basically, all my thoughts just led back to one thing, no matter how hard I tried not to think about it: how to get Mimi back with me. I know she hates me and after this will probably never want to see me again, but I just can't think of my life after this... not talking to her, not being her friend... we've been friends since we were 3 years old, and now that we've dated and broken up, it seems that our friendship is gone. It sucks that that happens, but I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it. I was so deep in thought that I was momentarily scared when the girl appeared next to me, like I'd been saying what I was thinking and she'd heard it all. I desperately wanted to say _something_, but all I could manage was a lame:

"I think the storm is pretty much over... I really doubt it's going to rain anymore..." And then there was silence. It was almost like she was expecting me to say something more.

"What should we do?"

"I dunno," i mumbled, not really even hearing the question. Then more silence. It felt like she was waiting for me to say something, as was I.

"Maybe we should have a look around the forest, and maybe we can find a way out of here," and with that she headed towards the dirty, slippery steps...

"Mimi, no-" I could barely get out before the girl tumbled, flipped in midair, which how she managed to do that is beyond me, and before she got a chance to squeal or make anynoise at all, landed with a thud in the dirt, her head still traveling back to the ancient wooden bottom step. And with that, she just collapsed to the side, not moving. Crap. I momentarily panicked. What now? Instantly hopping down to her side, I flipped her over, and noticed immediately that there was a semi-large cut on her forehead, but nothing too serious. Bending over, I could still feel her breathing, and I calmed down a bit. She's just knocked out, that all. I was still a little shaky from the scare I just got, but surprisingly, my trambling arms managed to gently pick her up, not making a sound at all.

Once I laid her down on her pink sleepingbag did I notice. When she fell, not only was her shirt torn and dirty, and even had a few ants on it, so did her pajama pants. That's great. And they're all wet. If I leave them on, she'll be furious that there are bugs and dirt and crap like that were on her, and she'll get sick. If I remove them, if she wakes up, she'll accuse me of rape. Beautiful. Thinking quickly, I decided to do this as fast of possible. I just grabbed a dry shirt and some shorts out of my bag, quickly slipped off the bottoms, and slid the shorts on. That wasn't so hard. Now here's the challenge: Women sleep without bras on. Hmmm... I finally managed to slip off the shirt, somehow get _my_ shirt on her without seeing any of her. Which I only did because she'd hate me, Usually, I wouldn't care. It's not like I haven't seen her before like that anyway. I smile at the memory. Now I tend to her cut. It's not too bad, just needs to be cleaned.

(a few hours later)

She's still out, and it's starting to worry me. Shouldn't she have woken up a few hours ago? I've cheked her pulse and everything several times. Currently, she's still sleeping peacefully in my arms, just in case anything changes. I just sit there staring, bored, when i sense movement. Her nose wrinkles up a little, and she buries her head in my chest, and breathes in. It would've been a perfect moment, except for her eyes suddenly shoot open. When she saw me, she gasped, like I was going to eat her or something. What the hell?

And before I can do anything, she jumps out of my arms.

"What are you doing?" she said, standing up quickly. But apparently she was still weak for she nearly fell again, if I hadn't caught her. And _now_ she chooses to look down.

"Wha.. _Matt, where are MY clothes! Why am I in your shirt!"_ she screeches. If the bus hadn't noticed we'd gone yet, they sure woul've now.

"Mimi, calm down... you fell, got knocked out, your pajamas got all torn up and dirty and wet, so I had to change you into dry clothes before you got sick or anything. I didn't see anything, I swear," I said all in one breath. She looked at me with the same glare, scrutinizing me.

Mimi POV

_And if I take a banana, I'll get a rash, because it's Thursday... _What? Okay, I don't know _why_ I was thinking that. I know I was thinking about something weird like that, but I can't remember what. But I do know one thing: something smells good... smells like... Matt...mmmm... that lovely mix of sandalwood and his own scent... wait a minute... Matt! I opened my eyes immediately and there he is, looking down at me with those will-killing eyes of his. What am I doing lying in his arms?

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly as I stood up.. whoa... shouldn't have done that... I nearly lost my balance and fell, but once again, I found myself in his arms. And something doesn't feel right...

"Wha.. _Matt, where are MY clothes! Why am I in your shirt!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs. If he dressed me, that means... But before I could go on, he explained what had happened. Ok. I just stood there glaring. Mostly out of embarassment.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up?" i screeched yet again.

"Meems, calm down! it's no big deal! it's not like i haven't seen you before!" Ohhhhhhhh boy. He did _not_ just say that. That only intensifies my rage by a million times.

"_WHAT!'i_

"No, Mimi, that's not what I-"

"You bastard! You tried to take advantage of me!" I screamed, and shot over to my bag, picking it up and holding it threateningly.

"No, Mimi, I swear, that's no-"

"Stay away!" I screamed, throwing the bag at him. It hit him right in the head.

"OW!" he screamed, immediately holding his head. "Damnit Mimi, if you'd just let me explain! That's not what I meant to say! It just came out like that, and I promise you I wasn't trying anything! I just didn't want you to get sick or anything!" He said. And before I could react to that, I saw a trickle of blood coming through his fingers.

'Oh my god..." I said softly, and I don't even remember walking over to him, just I immediately felt so bad for him, and how I acted, and just everything.

"What? Oh, Mimi, I'm fine. Seriously." he said, pulling away from me as I gently pulled back him hair to look at the injury I caused him.

"Matt, no you're not... just sit down, let me take care of that..." I said, with surprising difficulty. My throat was hurting, starting to constrict, and I found myself trying not to cry. Am I going crazy? What the hell? Why am I acting this way?

"You okay?" he asked warily, apparently catching the sight of the tears forming in my eyes. And before I could say anything else, I just started sobbing like a little girl. About nothing in particular. I twas just one of those suck ass days when you feel like the whole world is against you, and all you want is a big mug of hot chocolate and a gigantic hug. One of those days where it doens't matter _who_ holds you, just as long as someone holds you.

Matt POV

What the hell did I do now? First, she's enraged and trying to kill me, and chucks her suitcase bag at my head, and then she's looking like she's gonna cry when she sees she's actually injured me, and now she's crying hysterically. What now? Do I leave her alone? Is this that thing women always bitch about... PMS? Or should I hug her, or what?

"Matt, just hold me..." she says in broken sobs, just like when we were together and she wasn't having a great day. OK... I wrap my arms around her lightly, but when she flings her arms around me and settles her head into my chest, I can't help but hold her even tighter. It's another half an hour before either of us says anything. If she wants to tell me what's wrong, she will, when she's calmed down.

"Matt... I'm sorry... I.. I'm just having a really rough day today... I don't know why... I want to get outta here so bad, and I'm cold and uncomfortable, and I miss my bed, and I've just been thinking about way too many things, like my friends, and how I treat them, an how I treat you, and.. just... it sucks... it all sucks..." she finally says through the quick breaths that you get after crying for a long time. I understand.. I hate those days.

Mimi POV

I feel so much better... hugs usually work.,... but it just seems that boy's hugs just work so much _better_! Especially this particular one's. And my story, the reasons why I'm acting so weird, like I'm bipolar or something, just come tumbling out. He says nothing, which is best... he just hold me tightly and lets me cry. And that's how we spend, I guess, another hour or so. Because it seems like I was in the middle of a thought, and then the warmth was gone. I was warm, but it wasn't the same. It was different than the warm you get when you're little and you're sitting in your mother's lap all nice and comfy, or when you're jsut sitting there witht he one you love, and it's quiet and peaceful. I open my eyes to the familiar sight of the inside of my sleeping bag. So much for that. It's quiet, and it doens'e even look like the sun is out.. If it is, it certainly hasn't lit up the cabin. Which gives me a chance to sit in the dark and think. Think about ways to get out of here, what to do about Matt, my family, Matt, my friends, how I can apologize to Matt, that sort of thing. And to look over the gorgeous sleeping form that is Matt. At the same instant the thought '_you're getting in over your head, don't involve yourself with him again!'_ screams in my mind, I smile to myself. Maybe going on this trip wasn't such a bad idea after all!

Okay, well, personally, I think Mimi may actually be bipolar. I have no idea why. :P. And yes, the next chapter or so, they should be on MUCH better terms. Hahahaha! anyways, I'll try my very best to get it out soon. I will, damnit! lol, please review and tell me if this chapter is crap! Thank you, and have a lovely week!


	8. Friends? Pact?

Hey! Sorry for the horrendous wait. High school sitl sucks, I've got doctor's appointments upt he ass and people harrassing me to eat, and clubs all over the place. I know, excuses excuses, but it's true. anyways, this chappie will take alittle twist, and maybe next chappie I'll be able to put in some major fluffiness. Here are my thank you's...

To -Glittery-Bubbles- Haha, thank you for the review! I love the fluffy ones that are so mushy but you luv 'em anyways. I hope you enjoy this chappie as much!

To absolutgirl- sorry... I'm not patient either... I'm such a hypocrite. Half the time when I review, i put 'update soon!' at the bottom, but I wait about a million years btween updates. :P

To RuRi-RuRi-728- haha,t hat's what I think! You can't go wrong with Matt. Sorry.. this cahppie isn't MEANT to be that humourous.. jsut to get something done, but I hope you still like it!

To lazygirl- ooh, double review! Thanks! And thank you, hopefully this plot twist will add some more humor to my little ficcie...

To luvisgood- hehe, I know, I'm so incredibly lazy. Sorry for the wait!

To Princessstephanie- And what's sad is that probablyhalf the male population think exactly like him. Lol:P

Tp PaochiCute- Damn thing didnt show your email. anyways, I LOVE your story The Sweetest Revenge! Lol, It's been so long,y ou probably already knew that. Anyways, hopefully this chappie nad the next chappie will be good... something finally gets done!

to Kikyotheevilmaiden- Well, it wasn't as bad as the first 2 weeks... I'm sitll adjusting though. anyways, sorry for the long wait... AGAIN. God, I GOTTA get things together and start updting regularly. I have about THREE more stories I'm itching otput up but I dont want to until I finish this and a few of my other fics! :(

To JyouraKoumi- hehe, alrighty then. Sorry, but I find Sorkeru a bit... well... _different_... haha,

Enjoy! Tell me if there's any crap in this chapter! It'd really help, thanks!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Chapter 8

Matt's POV

It's been a few hours, I don't know exactly how many. I'm so bored I don't even feel like writing. I'm just sitting here, staring at the dusty wooden floor, waiting for something to happen. And waiting. And waiting. And then, Mimi decides to stop admiring herself in her little compact thing, and lay down next to me. Which surprises me, seeing as there's dirt on the ground. I look over at her, and I have to smile a little when I see her staring up at me with wide eyes. It's her 'face', the one she uses either when she's trying to get something or trying to make me laugh.

"What are you doing, Mimi?" I ask, laughing a bit, which makes her smile a little.

"You looked so sad and lonely over here, so Mimi decided to be a nice little girl and cheer you up," she explained.

"Ah. That's not the only reason, is it?" I ask, sooo tempted to lay down next to her. Aw, crap.

"Well, it _is_ a bit drafty over there anyways. And besides, I'm bored." she says, stretches, and yawns.

"Me too." I reply. She giggles a little.

"What?"

"This reminds me of when we were little, and we'd have these really competitive staring contests," she said thoughtfully, and added with a smirk, "And _I_ always won,"

"You did not," I replied, mock glaring at her.

"Oh yes I did. You were just too much of a manly man at age 6 to admit defeat to a _girl_," she teased, sticking out her tongue at me.

"Oh shut up. Come on, I'll _prove_ to you _I'm_ better at a staring contest than you _ever_ were," I said with a smirk. She grinned.

"You're on," she said, and with that, we started the match. At first, it wasn't much trouble for me. I could stare into her eyes all day long. Wow that was mushy. Straight out a chick flick. She's making me go soft, damnit. Next thing you know I'll be holding her on the front of a big ol' boat singing something sappy and romantic in her ear.

Mimi POV

I _will_ win. this'll be easy. Truthfully, I _did_ win every single match when I was a kid. It wasn't that hard. I had always found his eyes, if not rediculously beautiful, intriguing. I think about a minute in, my eyes were starting to sting, but I couldn't lose my title! I'll win, I know I will!

Matt POV

I think we've been going for about a minute now, and it's getting a little hard. But she won't beat me! Honestly, I _never_ won a staring contest against her; we both know it. But I'm determined to win this one. Except for one thing's going wrong. My foot's falling asleep, and starting to hurt like hell. I gotta shift or something. That doesn't help, so I jsut lay on my side and stretch out, so I'm laying completely parallel to her. Oooh, this is fun. Wait a minute, she just blinked! Ha!

Mimi POV

He's shifting. Oooh, goodie, he's weakening. It won't be long now. I keep on thinking 'I so have this in the bag' to myself, until he decides to lay down. Next to me. Practically right up against me. So I can feel his breath on my face. It kinda, sorta, REALLY surprises me. That wasn't fair, I wasn't expecting that! He got to my weak spot!

"You blinked Mimi!" he says warmly with a grin.

"What? I did no such thing!" I retort, crossing my arms, but since I was laying on my side, I fall over. He laughs a little at me.

"Yes you did, and you know it. Admit it, you lost to me," he says proudly.

"Whatever," I say with fake anger, but I can't help but smile a little.

"Say it," he says, still grinning. I shake my head and cross my arms, while still laying on my back.

"Say it, Mimi, you lost!" he pokes my stomach, which is oh-so-ticklish, which makes me jump.

"Stop it! Fine, I lost!" I laugh.

"Good. Now you have to do whatever I say," he said with a smirk.

"What? Where do get that idea?"

"Remember, when we were little, you'd force me to be your slave all day whenever I lost at _anything_ to you?" Oh yeah, I forgot that tiny detail. Crap.

"Well Matt, that was years ago. You really don't expect me to be your slave all day, do you?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Why yes I do, in fact. It's only fair, Meems," he said, winning the argument.

"Okay," I sighed, streching, "what do you want me to do?" He smiled as he looked off into the distance, thinking.

"Well, I don't know... uhh..." I started laughing.

"You insist on me being your slave, and then you don't even have anything for me to do!"

"Oh shut up," he replied hastily, turning a bit pink. "Or else I'll just have to tie you down!" he laughed, and stretched over me to grab some pillows and blankets that were on the other side of me. This wasn't good. I was underneath him, with him stretching over me, just inches above my face. And as soon as he reached back, I don't know, he got this funny look on his face. He'd lost all the humor out of his look, and was looking down at me seriously; not angrily or annoyed, just seriously. it was a while that we just sat there, once again, just staring back into each other's eyes, not saying a word but connecting better than we could if we _were_ talking. I wasn't aware until it was too late to turn back that he was slowly shifting, placing one arm on one side of me to hold himself up, and then resting his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around me. My arms automatically slid up and around him, one on his back, one tangled in his hair. And we just lay there. For quite a while, but not long enough. I think both of us were wondering 'what the hell is going on?' but another, bigger part of us was silencing that and blocking it out.

Matt POV

I can't hear the dripping sound anymore. I wonder if that's because I'm used to it, or the sound of her heartbeat is just blocking out every other sound. It seemed one minute, I was playing around with her, and then I couldn't help myself. I was so caught up, I wasn't even thinking of the consequences of laying on her, But surprisingly there were none. She took me in her arms like nothing was wrong. But hey, I ain't comlaining. I'm not even thinking. I'm just laying here, completely relaxed, and separated from the strss and trouble of the world. As far as I'm concerned, Mimi and I are the only 2 people on the planet.

"Matt, why do we keep doing this?" she asks vaguely, yet strangely, I know what she's talking about. I raise my head so my chin is resting on her chest.

"I don't know. We both know we still have something for each other," I said back, and there was a pause, before she answered,

"In a physical sense, yes," Actually no, but I can't just go telling her I still love her if she doesn't love me back, now can I? You know girls, they like to either have a meaningful relationship, or, like Mimi, like the physical part of the relationship. Sad but true.

Mimi POV

That has to be one of the biggest lies I've ever told. Of COURSE I still have something for him, and it's more than physical. But you know boys, they want sex, and that's it. Sad but true.

Matt POV

There was another long pause, and I just had my head resting on her chest, listening to her heart beat. I wantd to say something, but I wasn't sure if she'd like it so much. Finally I just decided that if I didn't now, I never would, and it would kill me.

"So why don't we do something about it?" I raised my chin back up on her chest.

"Like what? What can we do? We broke up once, and like we both agreed, we only still feel this way because we're tied up on each other physically," she explained, and I think I detected a hint of anger or something. What was he mad at? She couldn't possibly be thinking I only want her body, could she? Will I never understand this woman?

"Yeah, but if we stay here with each other and do nothing, especially after admitting how we feel and having this conversation, we'll go insane,"

"yeah I know... but what are we supposed to do? Make some sort of a pact?" she snorted. A pact? I wan't even thinking that, but that could work...

"A pact?"

"Yeah, maybe we could make somehting saying we can slobber all over each other and have it completely on a 'friend' basis," she continued giggling to herself. Mimi can be... how shall I say it... thick at times, but it's surprising how she can think when she's not trying.

"Mimi, that's it!"

"Matt, I was kidding," she said, one eybrow raised. I think the look on my face must've been convincing, because after a while she asked, 'Seriously?"

"Seriously. I think that could work. That is... only if oyu really want to do that... I mean, I don't want to force you into anything or make you do this if you have any doubts at all-"

"Matt..." she said smiling softly, cutting me off, "I think that'd be great, at least for the time being,"

"For the time being," I replied, smiling also.

"So, in this... 'pact', we can be friends, but we'd be..."

"Friends with benefits, you could say," I chuckled.

"Friends with benefits. And once we get back to school, everything could get back to normal," I _really_ wasn't looking forward to that, but at least I get this much time with her.

"Right,"

"Alrighty then,"

"And now, we have to seal the deal," I finished, grinning.

"I guess we do," and, very un-Mimi-like, she pulled her head up to mine and kissed me rather deeply. Not that I minded, it's just that I wasn't expecting this from Mimi.

Mimi POV

Every woman in the world would tell me I'm making a msitake... to leave my heart open to him again, when he made it pretty clear he only wanted me physically. But I jsut couldn't help myself! He was right... I wouldv'e gone crazy if I couldn't do anything about how I was feeling. So for what little time we have left with each other, I get to, at least in my mind, pretend he cares for me. School will be hell and I'm sure I'll have some sort of a breakdown, but until then, I'm jsut gonna enjoy this while it lasts.

So, what do you htink of the 'friend with benefits' pact? Crap, or romantic? Personally, if Matt weren't in love with her, I'd so make her realized she's getting the crap end of the deal. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I wanted to get this out before Veteran's Day. I know most of y'all ain't vets, but if, by some slim chance there are, I decided to make this for your day. Kinda like a present. So tell me if this chapter sucks. I'm writing this instead of re-writing my sucky book report, but who cares? I've got one week left! Wheeee! Lols, review please! Thanks!


	9. Just another day inside an insane mind

Hey people! I'm so glad I finally found time to update! I was supposed to go bowling tonight, but my parents decided to go super strict Nazi on me and not let me go because it lasts till midnight. That kinda sucks, but I'll live. Anywho, I'm only 2 reviews away from getting to 100! And hopefully I think the end of this story is near... like I said before.. I have the first quarter of a new story I wanna piut out... but I'll feel bad because I still have 2 other stories that I wanna finish, but the idea just kinda... died. Lol. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I know I did... my uncle gave me some white champagne, and it was good, and I stuffed myself on stuffing, really good grenn bean casserole, and CRANBERRY SAUCE! That stuff is the BEST! Lols... I don't know when my next update'll be... I have tomorrow off, but I have to go out with my mom, then the next day, evil school starts again, then I'm off to a nutritionist, and between my dad staring at me and yelling at me to eat, I have some appointments with a lovely psychologist. According to him, my friends, my parents, and my doctor, I'm anorexic! Yippee for me! It's soooo much fun. Well, wnough about me blabbering on about my own screwed up life. Here are my thank yous to all y'all who tokk some time to review! I love you guys!

To PaochiCute: Stupid internet didnt get your email address through. Dammit. Anyways, I was thinking of writing one too... My brain is flatulent, though. (lol, I heard that and started cacking up... I had to use it) If you wanna swap ideas, try me on Myspace for THEMrs.BillieJoeArmstrong. My picture should stick out. Let's just say I wasn't very pleased with my computer at the time. Lols.

To KoumiLoccness: Hmm.. Tai and Jun... that has always facinated me... they'd make an interesting couple, lol.

To RuRi-RuRi-728: Wow, I've had a lot of compliments, but I've never had any of my ideas called 'god'. Lol, I'm flattered! (blushes) Thank you! This chappie (I dont know If its any longer than the last but I think it's better written) is kind apointless, but it does show a different side to Matt.

To -Glittery-Bubbles-: Lol, you dont sound weird.. you sound kinda like me when I review! Either that, or when I'm spazzing sometimes... but thats nearly all the tie. Just ask my friends. Anyways thank you, I'll try to find your ficcie.

To Alien-Child: Thanks! I hope Matt will make you laugh... I was spacing out trying to think of what to make him say and my mind was just wandering. Lol.

To aoi senshi: Don't worry, I don't think I'll be dropping this story... I love making it up with the whole friends with benefits thing.

To digifreak: Let's see.. the only other anime I really liked was Card-Captors, and Sailor Moon. Oh yeah, and Pokemon (shivers) But I dont really consider that anime. Too kiddish. And yeah, I have seen seasons 3 and 4 of Digimon. Lrets jsut say I wasnt too pleased with them.. particularly the 3rd... and how they pretty much took the storyline of the first, tweaked a few names, and presented it as the 4th. :)

To Moonlight Star Phoenix: Don't worry, I thinkt he end is near... they've just got to gte over a few problems... but everything will work out ok. Thanks for the review!

To Kikyotheevilmayden: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as the last! I tried to take more time and slow down a bit so hopefully its a bit more well written.

To Peligro: Awww, thanks! I've never had one of my fics be fantabulous before!

To Princessstephanie: Oh yeah, things are going great. And high school rocks my socks. I cant wait to go back on Monday! (rolls eyes) anyways, have I really been that different? how so? Damn, how things can change in a few months. A year ago, I was eating pizza, swimming every day, obsessed with acting and Hilary Duff, and now I'm just here. Bored. Depressed. And starting to go slightly suicidal. Wheeeeeeeeeeee. But anyways, thanks for the review! I hope you like this and future chapters!

To absolutgirl: I hope I came out with this chappie soon enough... seemed for a minute you were gonna have a heart attack! lols, love y'all!

To josiewitchgirl: Aww, I'm sorry about the wait! I hope this was soon enough! Haha

To JyoraKoumi: Sorkeru... I dont really have a problem with any coupling (well, I lie, I have a BIT of a problem with Sorato ((eye twitches))) but sorkeru... hmm... mothr type and little kid who acts like her son. To be honest, I dont believe I've read any Sorkeru... lol.

To luvisgood: I know, the last chapter was crap. (sad eyes). I think this one might be too because theres really no point, but I thought it was a bit funnier.

To mimato25cutielicious: hi! and thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Mimi POV

"A rock?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Not _a_ rock,...rocks!" he said enthusiastically. No matter how much of a man he claimed to be, Matt was never gonna make it by himself in the world. _Rocks_?

"Rocks," I repeated slowly, with the same sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Meems, like they do on TV! You just have the wood underneath the rocks, then you strike 'em together! It works every time! Trust me!" Oh god, where have I heard _that_ before? That sounds so incredibly Tai-like it scares me. I fold my arms across my stomach.

"Riiight. Then after you make us a fire with your brilliant rock plan, then I suppose you'll make us a homemade country style breakfast using nothing but _more_ rocks and some sticks. Oh, and maybe you can grow some grain for our bread!" I said with a giggle. He turned around from his position on the ground, arranging the firewood in the fireplace, and glared at me.

"Well, _you_ don't have any better ideas for getting the fire re-started without any matches, do you?" he said sarcastically, the muttered, "It's not _my_ fault _somebody_ let the fire go out in the first place!"

'Excuse me, it wasn't like I really could do anything, Mr. We-can-restart-it-later-I-dont-wanna-let-you-go. It's not that easy to restart a fire with a 130ish pound guy on you" I smirked at the memory, and without him even turning around, I knew he was too. Let's just say that we didn't get much sleep last night, and Matt sure did miss being able to kiss and hold me. _And who is a damn good kisser_, I added mentally.

"Hey, it's also not my fault the you're so irresistible," he said, making me blush a bit. And before I could reply with anything, he suddenly hopped up to his feet, looking very optimistic. "Rocks, please," he requested, like someone about to perform a magic trick, and I rolling my eyes, handed the two good sized black rocks to him.

"Matt, you watch too much T.V."

"I swear, this'll work! Have you no faith?" he asked, while furiously striking them together. I swear, I love the boy more than anything, but this was taking all I had not to bust my gut laughing at him. Did he really expect to get the fire started? I almost feel kinda sorry for him, with him trying so hard and me silently laughing at him.

"And I _don't_ watch too much T.V" he muttered, making me giggle even more.

_**Half an hour later**_

"Hey, I think I got a spark!" he said quite loudly, breaking my concentration from staring at nothing outside.

"Really?" No way. He couldn't have gotten anything. That's pure crap!

"Seriously... just a few more times..." he said more to himself, and went back to striking the rocks together. And a few minutes later, he had set the kindling into a nice little growing fire. I gotta hand it to him, his stubborness has paid off!

"I told you!" he grinned and crossed his arms. I smiled and sat on my knees next to him.

"Yes you did... I'm sorry I doubted you," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Well, me being the generous guy I am, forgive you," he said as he put his arms around me. "Though you know what would be nice?" he added.

"What?"

"A little pet or animal or something that could breath fire... maybe it could come form some alternate universe or world or whatever so it could talk... and it'd have a name and everything," he said. What the hell? I just looked up at him with an expression that told him exactly what I was thinking. "Yeah! A little monster looking thing that could breathe fire, talk, and protect you! That's be awesome! And then, if it didn't kick enough ass already, you could have this little device thingie to make it change into something bigger and better so it could kick even more ass!"

"Matt, what the hell? You don't watch too much T.V. my ass!" I said, starting to laugh. "And where yould this thing live? In that little device? Or no... it _and_ that little digital thingie could come from the same world," I said, resting my head back on his chest, still laughing.

"Yeah! It could be a little digital monster! And like the Pokemon things that all the little kids are so into, they could be called... Digimon! Awesome! That'd be great!"

"Digimon," I repeated, looking up at him. Then, rolling my eyes, "Matt, I swear, one day, you are going to have one very amused wife,". Silence. I looked up at him. He had a funny look on his face.

"Matt?" I asked. What'd I say?

"Sorry, Meems, just spaced off for a second... anyways... hey! are you hungry? I think I've still got some bags of chips stuffed in here..." he moved towards his bag, taking his arms from around me unusually quickly.

"Uh, no... I'm fine... thanks," I replied quietly. He didn't say anything back. I can't imagine what I said to him! One minute we were kidding around about some stupid idea he had about a little pet monster thing that could breathe fire and talk, and now he won't even look at me. Did I say something to hurt or offend him?"

Matt POV

One day I'm going to have one very amused wife. At least that's what Mimi says. She honestly thinks I want her only for her body. And that I'm not interested in taking this for the long run. That one day we're going to separate and meet new people. I sound like such an arrogant ass to assume that she wants to spend her life with me, but I can't help but hope for it. I know that I'm not going to find anyone who'll affect me nearly as much as Mimi does. No one has her hazel eyes that can brighten anyone's day, no matter how crappy it is, no one can give you a bear hug that just makes everything better, and no one can talk to you when you're going through a rough time and make it seem OK. Not like Mimi can. I know I'm selfish for wanting her to love me forever... I know out there has to be someone who'll make her happier than ever, someone who is ten times the person I can be.

So, I sit here with my notebook once again, battling myself in my head and feeling sorry for myself, and trying not to stare at the beautiful girl sleeping in the next sleeping bag. Sice we made the pact, and since I admitted, to myself at least, that I still love her, I can't keep writing about how much I hate everything about her. It'd be a gigantic lie, and it'd be insulting to her and how I feel about her to sing it. And I can't think of anything to write with my mind in two different standpoints. They say you write your best when you're under pressure and have pain and anger inside you. I'm sorry, but that's crap. I can't think of a damn thing. Maybe I'm not angry enough. Maybe I need to turn big and green and smash things while having police shoot me with stuff. But then Hollywood would probably make a crappy movie about me. That'd make me angrier, but I don't think I'd be able to write much if I was out and about smashing stuff into pulp. Damn, Mimi's right... I have too active an imagination... I watch too much TV. I desperately need a hobbie... other than songwriting.

No dammit, I am NOT going to the doctor's! He'll give me shot with his big old nasty needle, and it'll hurt!

"Matt... Matt... come on Matt, shut up!" my father says, suddenly in a very feminine voice. Suddenly, beofre my eyes, his hair grows out and he grows boobs. Yuck! What kinda crap did he eat for breakfast? What the hell is happening to my dad? With a bright light, I close my eyes. When I open thim again, Mimi's lovely face is centimeters away from my own. What the hell is she laughing at? And what happened to my father?

"Matt... is there something you wanna tell me? Or awe you scawed Mimi's gonna poke oyu in the awm with a big scawy needle and make little Mattie cwy?" she teased. Oh, it was only a dream. Thank god.

"Shut up," I murmured as I pulled her down to me gently and kissed her. What a way to wake up. She pulled away a little earlier than I would've liked, but she was still smiling.

"You're so funny when you sleep, you know. Seriously, are you scared of needles?" she asked as she helped me sit up.

"Fine, yes I am, they just... I don't know... freak me out!" I said, stretching. I could hear her giggling at me.

"OK, that's fine... I'm the same way with cockroaches," she said, with a shiver.

The rest of the morning we spent teasing each other about our fears. She didn't seem to remember or really care about how I had suddenly turned cold on her. Which is OK. I don't want to spoil anything in the short time I have with her. There was a lull in our conversation. Then, out of the blue, Mimi asked,

"Matt, it's been days since we got stuck here... what are we going to to about..." she started, then, blushing furiously, "what are we gonna do about... you know... _hygeine_?"

Well, I think y'all can guess what the next chappie is gonna be on. Or have in it anyways. This should be interesting. I'll have tot hink about that. Lols, hope you guys like this chappie! My fingers are nearly frozen off... its this damn desert wind... its very chilling! Well, until next time... adios!


	10. Caving in

Chapter 10! I made it! And it's out before Christmas! I honestly didn't think I'd be able to get my lazy ass to type another chapter soon, but I did! And it's a longer chapter too! Anywho, This being a PG-13 story, I had to omit some of the more _detailed_ parts of hte story, but oh well. Use your imagination. Lol. Anyway, here are some thank yous:

To lazygirl: you know what's sad? I honestly don't know! I should, but I don't... I think it's been at least a week... wow I'm a nerd. Anyway, thank you!

To kimi: Thank you! I think There's only 2 or 3 chappies left, but hopefully I get get them out soon!

To PaochiCute: Hey! I finally got the inspiration to start typing again just after I emailed you back on MySpace. Anyways, I didn't put Matt's POV in this chappie.. that'll come later. I think it made it better since this is a fluff chapter and its better in a girl perspective. And I know, It's awesome! I think it's the first time over 100! Wheeee!

To RuRi-RuRi-728- lols... I'm only in 9th grade, but the pressure is ON! The adults are talking to me about my future, what I'm going ot do with my life, financial options for college, everything I do MATTERS, and one tiny little screw up could get me booted off the list for a scholarship like THAT. Isn't it wonderful? And they wonder why we turn to drugs and crap and are always on the verge of a breakdown. Anyway, thanks... I hope you like fluff!

To JyouraKoumi: Okay...anyway, hope you like mushy fluff... thats the stuff of this chapter

To luvisgood: haha, yup. Big old macho man is cared of a little needle! anyway I tried to put humor and romance in this chapter.

To Eat.Me: Thank you! And by the way, I love your name. :D

To absolutgirl: yes yes I know, Im a bad girl... Im lazy. Lol. Anyway, I'll send you some e-chocolates and e-cards and hope for your speedy recovery. lol. : )

To -Glittery-Bubbles-: That is so like me! Like now, I'm strung out on fake Midol ( think I might of reviewed your story, the boy at the bus stop one, and left you a spastic review) Anyway... PLEASE dont let that be the last chapter! Thats such a cute story line!

To Mimato25cutielicious: Thank you! I'm so proud of myself... I got it out before Christmas: )

To: Princessstephanie: Well, I guess its ok cuz we dont get humidity, but other than that, it kinda sucks. Its hot in summer, it almost never rains or snows, and when it does, its like a 1/4 of an inch, and its freezing in winter. anf I know... that was stupid thing to do to myself. I'd rather be like I was and be happy than live like I am now. But I'll manage. I've been through worse. And about that last thing... haha... well... not _recently_. Just so you know, I'm not like a dark gothic suicidal kinda person. Just trying to deal. Anywho... I hope you like this chapter! It's pretty fluffy!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Chapter 10

Mimi's POV

What a nice day. Maybe today we'll have some good luck. It's the first time we've dared to really venture outside since we got here. The last time we didn't make it past the patio. Now we're a good 50 feet away from the little dilapidated cabin. I shiver and pull my thin sweater closer to me as a small breeze starts up. We've decided to see if we can find a source of fresh water such as a pond or stream or maybe even a fountain. We've gotta bathe sometime. And besides, maybe if we find water, we can find fruit or something; junk food gets old surprisingly fast. My feet are starting to hurt, but I'm not going to complain; I figured I've done enough of that while we've been here, and besides, it's my fault for not packing more comfy shoes. But pine needles and sandals just don't work well together.

"Okay, so Matt... how are we going to get back?" I ask, walking a little faster to keep up with his pace.

"Well, we can just stick to the trail... we won't be out here long... I just wanted to look around. It was getting boring in there," he said, looking all around at the area around us. Wow. Our teacher was right; when you really look at it, it IS gorgeous out here.

Our little nature hike didn't go as smoothly as we planned. As it turns out, Matt's horribly allergic to something out there and broke out in a red, itchy rash. I stubbed my toe on a rock, and at the time I coulda sworn that I broke it. And a Disney misleads us when they make all the little forest animals so cute and cuddly; a chipmunk nearly attacked us when it saw the open bag of potato chips in Matt's pocket. That thing was possessed- it even had an evil little glint in its eye! Anyways, it wasn't all bad though. After running away from the demon possesed chipmunk, we finally came upon a little natural spring. It was so pretty... there were a ton of flowers and grass and rocks everywhere.

"Great! And it's not too far from the cabin either," Matt whipped some empty waterbottles out of his bag and filled them up with the springwater.

"Yeah, it'll be great just as long as that chipmunk doesn't attack us again," I said, looking around. He laughed a bit.

"Who woulda thought something so cute could be so evil?" he laughed. "Anyway... the only thing I don't like about this place is all this dry grass," he said, with a more serious tone.

"Why? I think it looks great," I replied with my hands on my hips.

"Well, yeah, it may _look_ great, but there are a lot of thunderstorms out here... this could easily catch fire... and with this rock in the way and the forest, we wouldn't be able to see it. That's just a little discomforting, isn't it?" He said as he finished filling up the waterbottles and stood up. I sighed. He always has to be a glass half empty kind of person.

"God, Matt, You're so negative! Lighten up! It's gorgeous out here! What could _possible_ happen? I mean, what are the odds of this catching fire and reaching our cabin, just as we happen to be here?" I asked, rolling my eyes, as we started to head back.

;;;;;;;;;;;;; Later on ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

This is his _brilliant_ plan for getting ourselves clean: we take this huge bucket outside after heating it with water, strip down to our birthday suits, dump the water over our heads, shake it all off, and, for want of towels, air dry. Apparently he has a suicide wish to catch a wonderful and peaceful death of pneumonia out here in the wilderness.

"Matt, you realize that if we do that, we'll die of hypothermia. If not that, we'll catch something,"

"We will not... besides, do you have any other ideas?" he argued. I do, but I sure as hell ain't telling him. Let's just say it's a good way of conserving water and saving time. I hope I don't give it away. I try to lock my face so it won't betray me.

"How about we bathe in here and the other person stands outside?" He almost starts to argue, but then stops. A strange look crosses his face, and oh crap, I've betrayed myself. Damnit. He's not gonna let me live this down.

"Or, as we _both_ are thinking, we could just skip the going outside. And the waiting. And the separate rooms," he says with a smirk. If this hadn't been what I was thinking too, I would have slapped him. But all I can do is blush for being caught and hope he doesn't rub it in. After all it, doesn't sound like _that_ bad of an idea. And it sure is more appealing than freezing my ass off outside waiting to dry.

"Matt, we really shouldn't..." I say quietly. Which is right. That just lead to temptation, which'll lead to other things, which could be bad. And besides, as far as I knew, he only wanted to carry this out until we get rescued. "I mean... I... it's just that... well..."

"Right... this has happened before, and you don't want to get attached..." he replied, with a hint of sadness. Is he starting to like me again? Me as in _me_?

"Yeah... I mean, I'd love to but..." I trail off. But it's way too strong for me to fight. "Aww, what the hell... let's do it. Forget what we ever did or whatever. We both know we want to," I say, looking up at him, and lifting his face up a little with my fingers. But I didn't take my own advice. No matter what, I'd never forget anything that we ever did, so much that I still loved him. He smiled a little and we just sat there looking at each other for a little while before we finally started setting things up.

First we took the huge tub we found and filled it with the water we collected. We set it by the fire for a little, but that didn't do much to heat it up. I was still a little shy about showering with someone else, especially a boy, but I put that out of my mind. _I've done more than this before; I shouldn't be embarassed... suck it up!_ I kept repeating in my head. Just as I pulled my sweater up over my head, he spoke.

"Mimi, if you're uncomfortable with this in any way... just tell me... and we won't do it," he said. Is he nervous?

"No, Matt, really, I'm fine... but, the same for you... you know, we don't have to do this if you're nervous at all..." I replied and looked over at him.

"No... I'm fine... well, I guess I'm a little nervous, honestly..." he said with a cute little nervous laugh. Thank god... I was just starting to think I was alone.

"I am too..."

"Okay... tell you what... how about we turn around and we get in without looking... that way we won't be so shy or anything," he said, turning around. I also turned around and grabbed my blanket to wrap around myself, waiting for a signal from him or something.

"Right... so... umm... you done?" he asked sheepishly. If I too wasn't terribly nervous, I would've laughed at him; he just sounded so cute!

"Umm.. yeah..." I replied quietly, and slowly stood up, with my blanket still wrapped around me. As I turned around, I saw him too getting up, having the same idea about the blanket as me, with one wrapped around his waist. "So..." I started. He half grinned, but I could still see he was scared. As scared as me. Scared of what, I don't know. I'm a girl; I'm nervous about this, and shy, and self-conscious. But also, I'm afraid of becoming more attached to him than I already am, and doing something that'll make me love him even moreso, and then having my heart ripped out and broken... again. What does he have to lose? He's getting me until we get rescued, and then he gets to choose from a number of lovelier ladies than I at school.

We just stood there, looking a the sides, doing anything but looking at each other. I had to do something, so I just stepped into the bucket, still not removing my blanket. He followed suite, also not removing the blanket. We finally had to look at each other... it was a bit awkward stading this close to him half naked just looking up at him, but at the same time, I was comfortable.. completely comfortable. That feeling of being the only 2 people on the planet was returning. He _always_ had this effect on me; and his eyes always held my attention. It's very cliche, but so very true. I barely felt my arms lfting to wrap themselves around him. He smiled at me and held me closer to him. I think for a while we forgot why we were standing here in the first place; I know _I_ did. I don't know what reminded me, but I thought it was time; I wasn't nervous anymore. I gently pulled away from him, took my arms from around him, and untied the knot in the blanket holding it up. It slowly came off, and I threw it to the side. It took me a second to look up at him, but when I did, I was kind of relieved; he hadn't turned into a brainless, drooling, sex-driven ape who couldn't take his eyes off my boobs. Instead, he had a small, welcoming smile, and he was looking straight into my eyes. His eyes strayed just as far as my hair or my cheeks. And I didn't find it difficult to keep my eyes with his as he too removed the only thing separating us. He took hold of my hands in his, but that wasn't enough for me.

"Hold me, Matt," I asked quietly. He took his hands from mine and trailed his hands up my arms, making me shiver. With one hand on my lower back and one hand on my upper back, I was pinned against him, not that I minded.

"We're not getting very much done, Mimi" he said softly against my ear, once again, sending shivers through me. I giggled a little.

"I know... we're supposed to be washing. The water's just gonna get colder," I replied, not doing anything to move or even shift at all.

"At least our feet are getting squeaky clean," he said, nestling his face in my neck and hair. I smiled a bit. Then, out of nowhere, "I'm not nervous anymore, Mimi," I lift my head off his chest and look him in the eye, kinda funny.

"Okay... I'm not either,"

"Good... I don't want you to doubt or feel bad about anything you do with me," he said, smiled, and rested his forehead against mine. "I only want to do anything important with you if you are 100 percent sure you want to and 100 percent willing to. I'm never going to force you to do anything," he took one hand from around me to stroke my cheek, adding so much to that statement. I couldn't help but smile and want to hug him.

"Aww, that's sweet Matt," I said, realizing my face was turning as red as a tomato. "You know I must say the same to you,"

"I know... but I never doubt anything I do with you," he whispered to me, and just like in the most mushiet chick flick, leaned in for that heart-stopping, mood changing kiss.

I jump up at the sound of the loud crash. Oh, it's only thunder... wow... a storm came up that fast. When I fell asleep, It was calm outside. Or maybe it was just that I was exhausted. Let's just say that we didn't get much bathing done. It looks like it's still early morning. I think I'll just grab some more blankets, and go back to sleep. But even though I'm tired, I still remain awake, just basking in my own happiness as I lay in Matt's arms, grinning and blushing at the memory of what we just did. The first time wasn't spontaneous... we'd talked about it and made sure evrything was alright. This was kinda like that time, only it _was_ spontaneous- but just as wonderful. He knows just how to handle me; not too roughly but he's not too cautious. If I close my eyes and really think about it, I can still feel his roaming hands. But finally, my tiredness overcomes me, and I snuggle closer to him, and fall asleep.

;l;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Now I don't want any complaints from hentais that I didn't describe them gettin' it on. Like I said, If you're that desperate for that kinda junk, improvise. Either you're really bored or just ran out of things to masturbate to. Lols. JK, I know that was mean. Seriosuly, I was just kidding. Anyway, I think this fic is almost wrapped up. Only a few more chapter! Please review and tlel me what you think! Thanks! Happy Holidays!


	11. Past and present

Happy New year! I'm 15! yay! anywho, Hope this update didn't take too long.. I've been busy! This is where the story takes a new turn... hope it works out all right.. I havent finished writing it!

To goggle-headed-chick: aww, thanks! A new reader! Yay! anyways, hope you like the rest of the chappie! And about the spelling errors... I dont have Micorsoft Word, so I dont have Spell chack.. this is purely Notepad. Pathetic, isnt it?

To princessstephanie: yeah, I had fun typing that. I modeled after my friend Kristina: we went on a trip with travel club in May I think it was, and in D.C, a squirrel started chasing her. It was hilarious! And They're not out of the woods yes (no pun intended) they've still got the pact... :D

to mimato25cutielicious: Thank you so much! and I hope y'all had a merry x-mas, and a great new year!

To luvisgood: thank you! this one isnt really fluffy, its just to add somethinbg else to it... so i can close it with somehting other than their relationship.

to RuRi-RuRi-728: Really? Yay! I was afraid ppl would think that it would be too much too soon! Yay! anyways, thanks!

To -Glittery-Bubbles- :Wow... Im like blushing ten shades of red here... umm thanks! Talented authoress... wow... :D (giggles) I KNOW! I wish _I_ could find a guy like that! Whenever i make new fanfics, I always think, What would I do with the story if it were me and Matt instead of Matt and (fill in the blank). So I know exactly what _I'd_ want to hear. And If it were me, It'd mean a lot ot me if a guy said that to me. Instead of looking straight down. lols. Anyways (Lols, you're not a lone... i actually counted how many times I said anyways in one paragraph one time in an email: 16. lols. Gotta work on that.) thank you so much! Yay! Youre adding! Wheee!

To JyouraKoumi: Umm... thank you!.. Merry Christmas:)

To Kikyotheevilmayden: yay! thank you! I think next chappie wont have much fluff either. If oyucry easily, the near ending might make you tear up, but the end will be happy, i promise.

To absolutgirl: Thank you so much! Merry Christmas to you! (if you celebrate... if not... sorry... :) )

To Eat.Me: I love personal name jokes! My friends call me Bob, Fatass, and Stump. Bob because, well, its a long story involving a potato, Stump, because someone called me that in kindergarten, and Fatass because I _have_ no ass. Lols Anyways, hope oyu like this chappie, theres no fluff, but it adds on.

To PaochiCute: yay! you updated! wheee! I love that story! Anyways thanks! and no, this is their 2nd. Too bad any real guy would look straight down. Sigh, why cant there be more matt-types? In fanfics at least!

To Konfused Kitty: Damn, if oyu thought that was gross, you wouldn't like any of the R-rated fics... lols, but thanks anyways.. i guess in a way, if oyur not a hopeless romantic like me. I swear, Im too soft. I cried at Pocahontas. lols.

Thanks to y'all! Hope you had some great holidays, and a hppy new year!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Chapter 11

Matt's POV

Damn, this woman sleep like a log. it's nearly impossible to wake her before 7 in the morning. I didn't really have to be all that careful in getting up. Well, it was kinda difficult getting out of her grip. She was holding onto me like her life depended on it. And when I finally managed to get her arms from aroud me the first time, she made a stubborn noise and re-wrapped her arms around me even tighter.

By the looks of it, it's stormy outside... good thing we went to go exploring outside yesterday. Sitting up, I stretch and take a look at my surroundings. The sight of the bucket still filled with water makes me laugh. Did I _really_ think that's all we were gonna do? We didn't even get _that_ done. All around me are crumpled piles of various items of clothing. Which brings me to remember it's chilly. Shivering suddenly, I pick through the pile and dress quickly. Even after last night, I think I'd still be uncomfortable somewhat dressing in front of her.

I decided it would be a good idea to at least take a peek outside to see what's going on. I regretted opening the door almost the instant I did; a blast of cold, wet air slaps my face. I was right; overhead are some nasty looking black clouds drenching the area in heavy rain. A bright flash lights the sky, and almost instantly a loud crack of thunder. Crap, that can't be good... we're in the middle of a densely wooded forest with lightning coming down at most a few miles from where we are. It's been a few days... why hasn't that damn bus come back for us? I'm pretty sure we can sue the school for pulling crap like this. How are we going to get out of here? This could seriously be really dangerous... this time of year is especially known for forest fires. Which leads me to think... why has this shack stayed up so long? And if its survived so many fires in the past, why isn't it being used still? As I work this over in my mind, still staring out at the clouds with the front of me getting wetter and colder by the minute, As small pair of arms work themselves around me. I smile before I even look down to see Mimi's head at about my chest. Did I ever mention how short she is? Maybe I'm just unually tall; I _am_ 6'3''. I believe she's about 5'5''. (A.N. i hope I did that height thing right). Anyway, getting off the subject: My worried must have shown through even as I smiled at her and hugged her back.

" 'Morning. You're impossible to wake up- it's kinda like you're dead in the morning," I joked, halfheartedly. Her bright smile faded a little and she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, so my parents tell me... what's wrong? You look worried," she shifted as I turned around to face her to hold up what she was wearing. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed, despite the cold; she simply took out blanket and tied it underneath her arms.

"Nothing, nothing," I lied, trying my best not to show. I didn't want her to start worrying too; I'd figure out a way to get us out of here. "How'd you sleep? I had a hard time getting you to let go of me this morning," she frowned at my attempt to change the subject.

"I slept fine. But Matt, I can tell when you're worried about something, and you're definitely worried about something; you start blinking a lot when you lie," Damn. Now even if I _wasn't_ blinking a lot before (which I knew I was, I always do when I lie), she made me think aobut it, so I'm going to blink.

"I do not," I replied indignantly.

"Yes you do... you're doing it now,"

"Nothing's worrying me Mimi"

"Matt, if you weren't worried, I think I'd know," she said, blushed, and looked away. "The first time we... well... you know... did... what we did..." she blushed even more, looking like she had a sunburn on her face. It looked kinda cute. "... the next morning there wasn't anything we were worried about or thinking about... it was just... really calm.. and nice... I was kind of hoping it'd be that way again... I liked spending that time the next morning with you... just talking and laughing and laying in your arms..." she said, only looking up at me fully in the eyes nearing the end of her confession. This is why I didn't want ot upset her. I hate seeing her upset and I knew it would ruin the morning for her. I pulled her closer to me to try to convince her to believe my lie. Sometime when I did this, I would wonder if ever by accident I might smother her. If she didn't turn her head or bury her face in my neck, she probably would suffocate. Wow, I'm being so random this morning. I think I'm just tired.

"Seriously Mimi, don't you worry about me. I'm fine... there's nothing bothering me. Come on, let's go get the fire going again... the cabin's starting to get cold with this door open," I closed the door with her still hanging on to me. I don't think she fully believed my claim to being ok, but she put it out of her mind. We spent the next few hours in front of the fire, talking and laughing, just like old times. In the middle of a lull, she spoke up.

"It's filthy in here... I wonder if the people who last used this left a broom or something here..." she lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked around. I was thinking 'what the hell?' and it must have showed. "What? look at the floor.. it's so dusty, and the only places that aren't are the places where we've laid our sleepingbags." I looked around; she had a point. To my dismay, she got up, and took anohter look around. Spotting an old, dusty, cobweb covered broom in the corner, she made her way over to it, and daintily picked off the spiderwebs. Wow, this place must've really had an effect on her- she'd had _never_ gone near a cobeweb or anything remotely like that or relating to a bug before.

"Hey Matt, come here," she said, looking at something in the corner; apparently it had been hidden behind the broom. I got up, and didn't expect to see what was there. It was an old, leather bound book. It looked kind of like a diary, and it too was covered in dust, although, being in the corner behind the broom for who knows how long, it wasn't that thick.

"What do you think it could be?" she asked. In Mimi speak that means: Matt, you better pick it up and see what it is because there is no way in _hell_ I'm touching it. I lowered myself to my knees, and picked it up. Opening it, I discovered just how old it was. In fancy cursive, it read: This diary belongs to Kira Satshimi, February 14th, 1946.

1946? Why does that ring a bell?

"A diary... Matt, why would someone leave this here? In a corner?" Mimi sank down next to me. I shrugged, flipping over the first few pages.

"I dunno... you think it'd be wrong to read it?" I asked, reading the first entry anyway. It was the same date, Valentine's day.

"No... it was years ago..." she drifted off, reading over my shoulder.

Feb. 14th, 1946

Dear Diary:

My name is Kira Satshimi... I'm 17 years old, and I got a part time job working here in Japan's National Park. I've always loved this park, so I got lucky when the owner hired me. He and my father are good friends, so I guess that had something to do with it. I guess you could call me spoiled; my parents give me pretty much everything I want. But there's one thing they can't give me. Actually, they can't give me that _thing_ because it's not a _thing_... _he_ is the msot amazing person I'd ever met. Not really anything different in the way of looks- black spiky hair, average height, brown eyes, but not to say he's not handsome! Other than that, he's funny, charming, kind, and I think he likes me too! This may be the first time I can actually say I'm in love. Everytime I see him I-

I flip the page. This is getting way too mushy for me... She's in love, great. I don't really care to read the emotionaly ourpours of a lovestruck teenage girl. This proves one thing though; girls ahven't changed much throughout the ages.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Mimi protests, and glares at me.

"Whoops, my finger slipped," I smirk, flipping over some more pages.

"Yeah, your finger slipped. My palm's gonna slip... right into your cheek," she muttered.

"Now Meems, you know you don't mean that," I said and grinned innocently at her. She muttered something incomprehensible, and I turned back to the page I stopped on. It was blank.

"The diary's only half full... I wonder what happened," i asked more to myself, flipping back a few pages. Finally, I found the last entry.

June 7th, 1946

I've only got a few minutes... Taki's in here packing all of our things. I might as well tell you the whole story. I'm coming back for you, but I want to be able to reflect and tell what happened afterwards. I was out in the woods and a freak storm came out of nowhere. It got so dark I couldn't see anything. I thought I was going to get lost and die, but somehow Taki managed to find me. He took me back to this cabin. I couldn't help myself... I started crying and crying and crying about how I thought I was going to die and how he saved me and how much I loved him. Actually that last part just slipped out. And before I could do anything, he said he loved me too. It was like I was in a dream. Never had I expected he'd loved me back. I'd been wanting him for so long, keeping quiet for so long, and it was all for nothing. Anyway, a little later, a ranger came by, with yesterday's wet limp newpaper in hand. He showed us an article telling about this strong storm system that was coming in, and was predicting a massive lighting storm. He only came by to tell us to get out of there. He left soon after to see if anyone else was left in the park. I-

I've gotta go... Taki's all packed, and the sooner we get out of here the better. I'm placing this in a spot hopefully no one will find. But I'll come back. One way or another, I will.

"I wonder what happened to her... she never came back for her diary," Mimi said thoughtfully. I was going over the entry. Why did the month and the year ring a bell? June 7th, 1946? What could possibly be so important about that date that it would stick in my mind? June 7th... June 7th... no one's birthday... no one that I know anyway, unless I'm friends with a 69-year-old. Suddenly it clicked.

"Mimi! Where's that newspaper?" I jumped up suddenly, startling her. She looked at me funny.

"What newspaper? The one she was talking about? How would _I_ know?" She replied, annoyed, making me sigh impatiently.

"No... well, yes... the one we saw when we first came here! On the floor! Didn't you see the date? I'm pretty sure it was June_ 6th_ 1946!" By the look on her face, it dawned on her.

"Then that would mean... it'd be the same newspaper! Maybe we could find out what happened!... But wait... crap... Matt, I think you... might have burned it..." she looked at me in dismay. I thought for a moment, then ran back to the fireplace. I had a stack of kindling and old paper I hadn't used for the fire yet. Please let it be there, please please please! I frantically looked through the pile, and just as I was about to give up hope, I found it.

"Here it is! June 6th, 1946! I carefully pulled it out of the pile and scanned the page for the likely story. In the middle of the page:

Massive Storm Predicted

A massive storm system is predicted to pass over Japan within the next few days, and will probably cause millions in damage, according to weather forecasters. "Also, national parks should be exacuated; this could start fires that would spread quickly in the heavily wooded areas" one forecaster was quoted.

I stopped there. We have to get out of here. Now.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Oooh, what _did_ happen to Kira and Taki? And what does it have to do with Matt and Mimi? Why _has_ that cabin stayed up so long? lols, next chappie, keep your shirt on! Unless your name happens to be Jake Gyllenhaal, BillieJoe Armstrong, Matt Ishida, or Daniel Radcliffe. Then feel free to take your shirt off. I don't mind at all. :) I know, Im a weirdo, even at 15! Whoot! lols, anyways, review please! Thanks! Luv ya, Happy new Year from California! Just for the record, its exactly 10:30 PM in California. Dec. 31st, 2005.


	12. Differences in Opinion

Hey! I'm updating! Happy New Years Day! Wheee, I think this is the closest I've ever updated! Wow! Anywho, not much has changed from yesterday, so... here are thank yous!...

To Kikyotheevilmayden: thank you! I hope you like this chappie.. its kinda sad, but its suspenseful!

To luvisgood: well, I hope 24 hours wasn't too long for ya... I know, I'm horrible, making y'all wait that long! lol

To mimato25cutielicious: well, this chapter takes a new turn, but still has the other story in it. Hope you like!

To Eat.Me: thanks, you too! anyways, hope you like suspence!

To PaochiCute: mystery and suspence... wait till the end of _this_ chapter... hehe... lols.

To lazygirl: haha... I was considering that. I think I'll do that just for you in the next chapter. Lols, something nice to picture in the midst of panic. :)

To lucifers angel666: yup, i know, he rocks! Which is kinda sad... can you imagine how his kids feel when they hear some teenage girl (or boy, ya never know! lols) "OMG, I LOOOOOVE Billie Joe! He's SOOOO Hot!" anyways, thanks!

and here we go!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Chapter 12

Mimi's POV

I can't believe it. I know it's the logical thing to do, but my heart just refuses to accept it.

"We can't do that!" I say in shock. How can he do this? Doesn't he know what this will do? How much it'll hurt me? Let me fill you in. Matt is still worried about that storm and fires and all that. Reading that article didn't help anything. He wants to leave. Even if we don't run into anyone else for days, he wants to go out and see if we can get out of the Japanese National Park. Not is it plain suicidal, it'll end our pact. Strangely, the last thing concerning me about this plan is the threat of death. It's the fact that it'll bring us one step closer to getting back home, meaning that we no longer can be together, even if he's only in it for the physical aspects of a relationship. Crap. I didn't want this to happen; I got attached again, and my heart will be broken. It's being broken right now. I can't let him know _why_ I don't want to leave. He'd probably get angry for me getting this attached to him again. I bet he can't wait to get to school and be able to pick and choose, instead of being trapped in a cabin with his ex-girlfriend.

"Mimi, if you'd just think about it... we might as well kill ourselves now if we stay here. Don't you get it? We have to get out of here! It's happened before, and I think it's only a matter of time before it happens again!" he said loudly, trying so hard to keep his frustration with me under control. I couldn't let him do this, though.

"No, Matt, I'm sorry, but I think it's a horrible idea!"

"Why!" he asked, near yelling, losing his battle with his anger. Great, what do I say now? I can't just tell him "Oh, gee, I'm sorry... I seemed to have fallen in love with you all over again, and I don't want to leave this cabin because then I have no reason to be near you at all and have you fawn all over me. I didn't want to tell you earlier,"

"Because... because it's... suicidal!" I manage to get out before my stalling gets too suspicious.

"How is it any more suicidal than staying here?" he throws his arms up in the air.

"Well.. think about it Matt! If we leave here, we'll be going out into a place we know _nothing_ about! It's cold out there, we could get lost or attacked by some animal, and not be able to call anyone for help, or starve to death! At least here, someone might swing by and we could be rescued!" I yell back. Silence.

"Mimi, this whole area surrounding this cabin is all trees and shrubs! this _cabin_ is solid wood! We'd burn to death! Besides, if anyone hasn't _swung_ by already, I don't think they're going to any time soon! This cabin is ancient! Even that girl Kira and her boyfriend didn't come back, and they said they were!" he retorted, crossing his arms, but keeping the same tone.

"I wonder why? Maybe, he was being an idiot like you, and said "Gee, I think it's a good idea to go out into the forest! It'll be _fun!_ Besides, who cares that it's cold and windy outside and we could starve to death? And that fire, we'd be _so_ much safer out _in_ it than in this cabin, even though it's stayed up for ages!"" I said in a mocking tone. He growled in frustration. suddenly the wind picked up and shrieked angrily, like it was siding with him. It was weird... it was only one howl, then nothing. Then to our complete shock, someone knocked on the door. To our cabin. the old abandoned, dilapidated cabin that we'd been stuck in for days in the middle of Japan's National Park. We looked at each other, silent, then back to the door, not moving. When we didn't answer immediately, they rapped sharply at it again. How could they know we were _here_? Did they hear us arguing? Who _is_ it? We slowly and quietly made our way to the door, and cracked it open. Two people, a boy and a girl, stood there. they looked to be about our age, but they were wearing ranger suits. They couldn't be rangers though... they were too young, in my opinion.

"Hello, we're the two park rangers in charge of keeping watch over the park, and we've been sent out to tell everyone in this area to stay where they are. There's a great fire hazard tonight," the brunette girl explained quite calmly. It was sort of creepy. She had such a serene look on her face, like this was all a dream. Her eyes were a piercing black, and she stood just a little shorter than me. I threw Matt a sideways 'I-told-you-so' look. .

"Oh.. umm...alright, but could you give us a ride to the staion? We've been stranded here for days" Matt opened the door fully, revealing the boy to us. He was a few inches taller than the girl, had black hair and brown eyes, and had the same disturbingly calm look about him.

"Oh, we know," he replied quietly. That sent shivers through me, and it wasn't due to the cold outside.

"W-what?" I asked shakily. the girl smiled.

"We heard about two teenagers who got left behind on a school trip. They're coming back for you soon," she replied soothingly. It didn't help much. Something just wasn't right. "But we must insist you stay right where you are. This cabin is safer than out in the fire risk zones."

"But wouldn't it be safer to get _out_ of them before the fires could be started?" Matt asked puzzlingly. The boys look hardened.

"No! It's safer to stay here! Trust us, we know what we are saying!" he snapped, losing the gentleness of his eyes, making us jump a little.

"Alright, um... would you lke to come in for a bit? It's pretty nasty out there..." I replied, slowly. I _reeeeeally_ didn't like this. The girl's white, white face was lit up by a small, haunting smile.

"No thank you. We'll tell the rangers where you are. They've been trying to guess where you went. It's funny to watch, actually," she replied. We smiled a little back at her, in one of those moments where you jsut smile after someone says something, as if you're acgnowledging what they're saying.

"Could you give us just _one_ second?" Matt asked politely. They nodded, and he pulled me back a bit.

"Of course. T.K. and I must be leaving soon, though. (A.N. No, he isn't Matt's brother. it's just a coincidence.)

"Mimi, I don't trust them!" he whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"Well, they look our age... way too young to be rangers! And telling us to stay in here!"

"Are you saying you think we should leave anyway? Didn't you hear her? They're coming back for us! It's safer in _here_!" I whispered back louder thna I meant to.

"Mimi, they creep me out! How do you know they're not just someone pulling a prank on us?"

"Oh yeah, driving miles out into nowhere, _knowing_ where we are, just to play some sick joke on us that could potentially get us _killed_!"

"Exactly! If we stay here, we will get killed! That's why we have to leave!"

"No, Matt, they're real! And I believe them, even if they are creepy! End of discussion, we're keeping them waiting!" I whispered back, ready to apologize for keeping them so long. I know they had to go back out to the rest of the park.

But when I turned around, nothing.

The door was wide open and swaying a little with the wind, revealing nothing but the dark outside. I gasped, and felt another sharp chill run through me. We both walked hurriedly out the door to see where they went. No car, nor truck, not a sign that they were there at all. Could they have possibly had enough time to get back to their vehicle, drive away, and leave me and Matt arguing? They certainly weren't _walking_ through the ENTIRE park... no way, not on a stormy night, when there's a big fire danger!

"Did you hear them leave?" Matt asked me. From his tone of voice, I could tell he was just as spooked as I was. I shook my head.

"Matt, it's cold... let's shut the door..." I said, retreating back into the safetly of the cabin. This was all to weird for me. I was scared. I don't know why, but this was scaring the crap out of me.

"No, Mimi, we have to leave! We gotta get out of the area so we dont risk getting killed!" he replied, moving towards his bags. This pushed it over the edge.

"Matt! You idiot! _You_ are going to get us killed if you don't get off this whole trip where you think you're right about everythng! You're not! We should listne to them! They are _rangers_! They KNOW what they are talking about!" I yelled.

"I don't always think I'm right!" he yelled back.

"Yes you do! I told you to take a break from your fucking band, but _nooooo_, you thought you could manage it all! I _told_ you you were biting off more than you could chew with that, me, school, _and_ taking care of your house for your dad, But you _insisted_ on taking it all on, and in the end you only managed to exhaust yourself and drive me away!" I screamed. Id actually been wanting to say that for some time, but never got to. I regretted it the moment I said it, though. His look turned sour, and I could see the hurt I had inflicted in his eyes.

"Fine! Fine, you want to stay here, you can! See if I care!" he yelled back, hastily grabbed his bag, his clothes and everything else, and stuffed it all in.

"What! You're _leaving_?" I asked incredulously. Of all the stupid things to do!

"Yeah! I'm _not_ going to stay here and roast just because you think it's better to stay here! I'll leave you the food and everything, and I'll see you back in Odaiba!" he roughly zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. How could he do this? He was leaving me! And he would get himself killed!

"Matt! You're crazy! You can't go! You can't leave me! You'll be killed!" I screamed at him, my voice breaking. i rushed over and grabbed his arm. The glare he gave me when he turned around made me shrink away a little.

"What do you care? You hate me," he sneered coldly. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to slap him. I wanted to gush out how much I loved him. I wanted to tear him apart for how selfish and stupid he was being.

"Matt... please... no... I can't let... let you go out and risk... r-risk your life..." i sobbed quietly, looking up in his eyes the whole time.

Matt's POV

I couldn't bear to see her in pain like this, but I WILL NOT stay here! I know If I leave, she'll follow me, and be out of danger. I hated being so cold to her. It was hurting me to hurt her.

Mimi's POV

"Mimi, let me go. I'm going. If you want to come, you're more than welcome to. Otherwise, goodbye." he said coldly. I let him go, still silently sobbing, and as he walked out I sank to the floor, now crying hysterically. I can't believe I was letting the love of my life go out into fire country to die. I would regret this the rest of my life. But I couldn't go back after him. Not after evrything that just happened. He'd hate me, rub it in, and I'd be miserable.

How could he do this to me? I loved him! I loved him, and he goes and abandones me!

Of course, he didn't know I loved him still. And by my actions in the past, I'd probably presume that I hated me if I was him. Why didn't I just tell him? Why _couldn't_ I tell him? Why was I still sobbing loudly on this dusty floor in a cabin as the love of my life is going out to die?

I stopped crying.

I got up.

I dusted myself off.

I wiped the tears off my face.

And made a decision.

I would go out, find him, and go along with his crazy plan. I'd tell him _exactly_ how I feel about him. And if we got caught in a fire, so be it. I'd rather die by his side, knowing he knows how deeply I still love him, than stay here, knowing he's going to die, be rescued, and regret it the rest of my life, carrying the burden of his soul on my conscience. I'd better pack all of my things...

Matt POV

It's cold out here, but I could care less. I was kicking myself for how I had just treated Mimi; but if I was going to save her life, I had to go with her weaknesses. I'd apologize about everything,a nd hopefully, she'd forgive me at least a little. I was walking and walking, and waiting for the high pitched call of my name.

I soone came to a road. And I saw a pair of bright lights in the distance. A car was coming this way! I started yelling and waving my arms in the air. We're saved!

The car drove over, picking up speed a little, and came to a bumpy stop in front of me. A ranger stepped out.

"What are you doing out here, son?" an ancient man asked me. He was bald and short, and looked to be about mid 70's. "Are you one of the teenagers that was stranded here?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm waiting for my friend Mimi to catch up with me... she'll be joing us soon," I said, happy to finally be found.

"Does she know where you are?" he asked. My grin disappeared.

"No..." I said, and told himt he whole story of what had just happened. He narrowed his eyes at me critically for a moment, then turned back ot his jeep.

"Well, come on, let's go see if we can find her," he sighed, and with surprising agility, hopped into the car.

Mimi POV

I had everything packed and was heading out the door when I looked over. The diary was still on the ground. Staring at it for a moment, I decided to take it with me. I don't know why, but I decided to take it with me.

It was dark and cold when I left the cabin. I stopped at the edge of the forest, wondering if I _really_ want to do this.

Oh stop it, Mimi. think about Matt. you're going to regret if if you don't go.

Taking a deep breath, I continued on into the forest.

Matt POV

"You know, that was a really rotten thing to do to do to your girlfriend," the old man said after we had been driving around for a while. I looked over at him in surprise. I didn't really expect that one.

"She's not my girlfriend," I replied hastily, wanting more than anything to avoid this coversation.

"But I can tell by the way you're sulking over there you care about her a lot. And besides, even if you didn't even know her, that's still a mean thing to do," I sighed.

"I know, but I was angry! What else was I supposed to do? She's so stubborn, and I really didn't want to have to tie her up and drag her out of the cabin!" I defended myself, hoping that he would stop nagging me.

"Have you told her?" he asked, not fazed my tone.

"Told her what?"

"That you love her," he replied. I looked over at the old man again. He had a small, knowing smile on his weathered face.

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"Well... no..." I replied. He seemed to know so much already... It seemed kind of pointless to lie to him further.

"You should. Tell her exactly how you feel. You never know what could happen tomorrow," he replied wisely. I let his message sink in. A few minutes later, he added, "My sister died when she was 17. No one expected it. She was pretty, popular, and had a great talent for painting. We were devastated when she died. It doesn't matter how old you are, you never know what could happen tomorrow," he told me. I mulled over that in my mind for the remainder of the trip. I didn't ask him any more questions. Suddenly, his radio came on.

"Hello? Hello? Do you read me?" a voice came out of the walkie talkie. The old man pulled it out of his belt and pressed a button.

"Yes, I read you. What's happening now?" he asked, slowling down a bit.

"A fire has started, in section 4 of the park. Leave immediately. Reports are that is is spreading fast. Over" the radio turned off, and he replaced it back in his belt.

"Section 4?" I asked. If we didn't find Mimi soon, she could really be in trouble.

"Where we just left, and where that cabin you told me about is," he said, going faster. I looked at him in shock.

"We... well.. don't we have to turn back?" I asked, looking behind us.

"Turn back? Are you crazy? Once that fire gets going, there's no stopping it, and if we go back, we'll get trapped!" he said not slowing down a bit.

"But... Mimi! She's out there! In that spot! We have to go back to get her!" I yelled in frustration and fear. What have I done?

"I'm sorry, but I have to take you back to the station! If she's out there, then she's as good as gone already!" he replied loudly. I sank back in my seat, shocked. I killed her. I killed Mimi. Just to prove a point. I killed her, and now I would never be able to see her again, to hold her, to look in those beautiful hazel eyes and hear that angelic voice that I loved. Or maybe not. Maybe she was still alive! Maybe she stayed in the cabin! I looked up determined. We were going over a bumpy spot in the road, so he had to slow down considerably. This was my chance.

"I'm sorry... thank you for picking me up, but I really have to do this!" I said quickly as I jumped out of the jeep and ran back down the road. I could hear him yelling for me to come back, that I didn't know what i was doing, but I had my heart set on this. I had to save her.

Mimi POV

I don't know how it happened. One minute I was walking through dark forest, and another, I'm surrounded by fire. The air around me is making me cough with it's smoke. I can't go anywhere... all around me there seems to be fire, either already there or just spreading there. how long could I last here? The air was getting horribly difficult to breathe... It was thick and black, and I was coughing like crazy. But something seemed ok. Like everything would work out fine. Everything would be great, a little voice in my head told me, if I just sat down and waited. Waited for Matt, the park ranger, my mom... uncle Tom... someone would come get me.

My head was spinning so I sat down. I didn't even mind the dirt. The flowers around me were so pretty... there's a pink one, and a blue one... and one that looks kinda like a head if you turn at the right angle. I'm getting tired of waiting... maybe I'll just take a nap... It's nice and warm here, and soon, someone will come find me. then I can get back to Odaiba, see my friends again... be with Matt again...

I lay on my back and stare up through the burning trees. I can even see stars.

Oh look, what a nice constellation... two people, in each others arms, dancing... it's actually dancing before me... what a lovely couple... maybe when we get back me and Matt can dance like that... and be... a ... lovely... couple...

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Well well, what will happen? Will he get to her in time? I made up Mimi's delirium completely. I've never had this happen to me (being all dizzy-like like that) or surgery or anything. If anyone out there has, please, tell me about it and what it was like, so I might be able to go back and retype it to make it more accurate. Thanks a bunch! Happy New Years! And I'll try to get this finished soon! It's nearly the end!


	13. It all comes together now

Hey! I haven't updated in over a MONTH! I know, Lo ciento, lo ciento! Pardona me! Por favor! Anyways, Here's the 2nd to last chapter, I think. It's a bit spooky, but it ties things together. It will mostly make sense from here on out! And my list of htat yous to my patient (or maybe not so patient readers:

To Clarinet Chick: Sorry about the long wait! I hope you love this chappie!

To: lucifers angel666: I have no idea how people in 1946 talked. Oh well! lols, it must be so strange!

To RuRi-RuRi 728: Yay! I got it accurate! (YES!) Lol, I'm a nerd. And if you liked the last 2 chapters, I think you'll like this one!

To JyouraKoumi: I think I like the original crests better... everythings better before it gets translated. :)

To absolutgirl: well, It's a bit late for that, but HAPPY V-DAY! (even though it's lame if you're perpetually dateless) lol.

To Sakura Ai: I love your name... it's very pretty. Anyways, wow! You're a freaking mind reader! lols, this chapter will make everything make sense. :)

To PaochiCute: Hey! Thanks! Anyways don't worry, I wouldn't let her die and make Matt suffer his whole life because he lost his love! I watch Lifetime! lols.

To -Glittery-Bubbles-:Wow! 3 reviews! wheee! Wow, I'm flattered! Again! If that's spamming, bring it ON! Haha, thanks! I hope you love this chapter!

To lazygirl: Nah, I'm sure fried Mimi doens't taste that good. Besides, I'm a vegetarian! lols Wow... am I really that obvious? I've had people guessng right and left about the plot. oh well!

To Kikyotheevilmayden: once again, am I really that obvious? lols, anyways,nah, she ain't gonna die. Matt will save her! Why? Because he's MATT of course! He can do anything! Well, except maybe fend off June... lol

To Eat.Me: i know, this one was slow. hopefully I'll actually find time to type this time

To luvisgood: yep, you guessed it! I won't kill Mimi! Read on:)

To Mimato25cutielicious: yup, here's the next chappie... hope you like it!

To Princessstephanie: I think it was you who wanted the shirt ripping off action! Well, I hope I don't dissappoint you:)

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Chapter 13

Matt POV

_Why_ did I think it was a good idea to leave her in that cabin? What if she stays in the cabin? And what if she follows me out too late? My heart is pounding and the sharp intake of this cold air is making my lungs ache sharply, but that doesn't make me run any slower. My legs are carrying me so fast through trees and over rocks and mounds that it seems like just a blur. I'm running so hard that my head is starting to go light from the lack of oxygen. But I have to keep on. I have to find her. I _will not_ let her die tonight just because of something stupid that _I_ have done. I know I'm getting close because I can start to smell the smoke, can hear the burning over the sharp howls of the wind, and can see a faint orange and red glow up ahead. This must be the section 4 he was talking about. My legs, feet, chest, AND my head are all killing me. I'm about ready to collapse.

But I've got to keep running.

I run up to literally a wall of fire and stop, wanting to have time to think but knowing that it may only take a few seconds to make the difference between her living and dying. I can hardly breathe through all this smoke and start coughing and hacking, but I press on. I move around the wall, and look all around me... it seems to have formed a circle, and is starting to pread, rapidly, but I think I made it in time.

Maybe not.

Just as one of the flames comes down for a split second, I can see something in the ring. Something keeps reflecting the light of the fire. Then, I see the wavy sillouhette of a person. A girl. With brown hair, just like Mimi. It tkaes me a second to react to this.

"SHIT!" I yell quite loudly, and without thinking, rush through the fire. I don't know how I did it without getting burned, but I did. I'm in this ring of fire (A.N: and it burns, burns, burns.. lols, sorry, I had to do that.) with Mimi, lying on the ground, unconscious. Immediately I scoop her limp body and bag up in my arms. Oh god, please let her be alive. I take one last look at her before preparing to get out. She had a small smile on her face, like she was thinking something before she passed out. The fire around us was getting so hot that one side of her was starting to develop blisters and burns. I've gotta get her out of here... but how? There _is_ no way out! Panic starts to set in, despite all my attempts so remain calm. Panic will just make the situation worse. I already can't think, and can hardly breathe... but I've got to do something, or before i know it, I'll end up like Mimi and we'll both die out here.

That wouldn't be so bad...

NO! I can't let my rational thought slip away! I've got to keep thinkng clearly!

But then again, It IS late out... I'm so tired too...

Snap out of it Ishida! Make a run for it! You got yourself in here, and you can get yourself out! I look up for a spot in the fire and before I can jump, over a new low spot I see... a person? Just standing there watching me... am I hallucinating?

No time to decide that... JUMP!

I run through the fire again. Not so lucky this time. I can feel my arm and one side of my face get burned, but I'm alive. We're alive! At least I hope she is... And then I start running again. My head is now pounding 20 times worse than before due to all that smoke inhalation, and my lungs are protesting by refusing to stop coughing. But somehow I manage to keep on going. It's amazing what you can do when you really have to. I don't remember how long I kept running. My legs were getting stiff, my back hurt, the cold air was starting to sting my arm and face and dry my throat, and to top it all off, I nearly trip when I run into a branch. As I stumbled and nearly dropped the unconscious girl in my arms, my shirt gets caught on the damn branch and rips right off. (A/N: that's to the person who requested it. :D) But I have no time to worry about that... where the hell am I going? Oh crap...

Why didn't I think of this before? I'm completely lost! I have _no_ idea where I'm going, and have no clue what to do! All I can see around me is dark forest and nothing else. It doens't look like there's anything around for miles! What if I'm going around in circles? What if-

"Hey, are you lost? We told you it'd be safer to stay in your cabin," A familiar voice says behind me, making me jump. The two park rangers that came to our cabin... what are _they_ still doing out here? In the MIDDLE of the forest? No truck, car, anything to tell me how they got here.

"Thank god... where is the station? I came out, she followed me-" I started, but didn't get to finish.

"We know about that," the ranger, I think his name was T.K., interrupted me, as placid as can be. How the hell can they be so calm at a time like this? I'm starting to think they're on pot or something 24/7. Can't they see the half dead girl in my arms? And how do they know about our argument? What the hell is going on? Before I can ask that, he continues, "We will point you to the station,"

"Great! Where is it?" I ask quickly, panicking. But they show no signs of panic. At all. Just calm, cool, collected. the girl smiles that creepy little smile, and points to a spot behind me.

"What? I already looked arou-" I say turning around.

But there it is. Lit up and everything. How is that possible? When I ran out here, there was nothing. Zip. Nada. And now there's the station. Huh? this isn't fair. My brain doesn't have enough energy right now due to lack of oxygen to clearly string 3 words together. How am I supposed to process this?

"How did I ge-" I start to say and turn around, but they've disappeared again. How do they keep doing that? And who _are_ they? Well, no matter now... there's the station! I've got to get Mimi some help right away! Wo knows _how_ much smoke she breathed in before I came to get her! I do't even know if she's still alive! My feet scream and scream for more running, but it's so close... I can't stop now! Just before I get there, the old man in his jeep pulls up. I can hear him talking to another ranger.

"I found him, and we were looing for the girl, but he took off around Section 5," he explained, once again hopping out of the jeep.

"Section 5? You left him all the way there?" the other ranger asks in shock. I run up.

'Hey! We need to get her to a hospital! I just found her, in the fire!" I start yelling and yelling on my run oevr there. They look at me in utter shock, appearing to not have heard a word I had just said.

"How... How did you get here so fast?" the old man asks in awe. Why is that so important?

"I caught up witht hese two other rangers... they led me here..." I explained, not understanding what was so amazing about all of this.

"When you ran away, we were in section 5... son, do you know what section of the park this is?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"No..."

"Section 12... over 7 miles away." the other ranger gasped.

""There's no _way_ you could've gotten your friend and ran back over 7 miles before _he_ got here in the car!" We all stand in stunned silence for a moment. Wait a minute, what about Mimi?

"It doesn't matter! We've got to get her to a hospital! Now!" I say exasperated.

"I'll call for the doctor," the younger ranger says and dashes inside. The old man slowly makes his way to me.

"Son, what's your name?"

"Matt," he smiles a little.

"And Matt, what did these two rangers look like?" I don't see what this has to do anything, but ok.

"One boy and one girl. The boy had black hair and brown eyes and was shorter than me, and the girl was shorter than he was and had brown hair and black eyes. They were really pale too. But the weird thing was they never introduced themselves. They just came by, told us to stay in the cabin, and left. We didn't even hear them leave. And they were really... calm... not worried at all about the fire," I explained. He looked off in the distance as if he knew something I didn't.

"You've done it again, Redwood," he said quietly. Before I could even ask what the hell he was talking about, the other ranger came out of the cabin.

"Why are you still standing out here? Come inside, he's on his way,"

The inside of the cabin was so warm. I was exhausted, thirsty, sore, burned, hungry, and all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed at home and sleep for a few days. I set down the bags I was carrying on the floor, ser Mimi on the couch, and sat on the floor in front of her. the older ranger handed me a bottle of water, which I took grtefully and sucked it down like a camel. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. A younger man stepped in, looking tired, but ready to get to work with a overstuffed black bag in hand.

"She's over here," the younger rnager led the doctor to over to Mimi. He pulled out several items out of that bag, still leaving it overstuffed, and examined her for a few minutes. Every few seconds he'd nod his head and say "Mmmmhhmmm" "ohhh," "Mmmmhmmm. After a few minutes of this, I wanted to punch him. All those "mmhhhmmm"s and no answers were driving me crazy.

"So?" I finally asked, breaking his concentration. He gave me an annoyed look, but explained.

"She's fine, jsut a bit of smoke inhalation and a few minor cuts and bruises. Nothing serious," he said as he re-packed his bag

A few hours later

Mimi's POV

"Is she really going to be ok?"

"Yeah, you heard what the doctor said... she should be awake within the hour."

"Thank god"

Silence

"So... how long have you loved her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How long have you loved her?

Silence

"The old guy didn't tell you, did he?"

Laughter

"No, he didn't tell me. It's fairly obvious. Well, from what I hear, to everyone except her,"

"For years now... we've been together, then we broke up because I was an ass and couldn't find time. But I'd really like to tell her.. I just don't know if I can..."

"Why not? If she loved you before, I'm sure she'd love you again,"

"I don't think so... she pretty much hates me... but I don't know what I would've done if I lost her. I don't know how much longer I can pretend not to still care about her... and I...

Silence

Nothing but black, strange dreams of things that make no sense, flashback memories of fire, darkness, and running, and a disguting taste in my mouth and throat.

I break out in coughs. Did I hear what I think I heard? It sounded like Matt and someone unrecognizable. But Matt just stopped in the middle of his sentence. And where am I? I cough several more times and finally open my eyes, to see sunlight jsut coming through the windows and Matt at my side. I make an attempt to sit up, but he gently pushes me back down.

"Just lay back Mimi... You've had a rough night... how are you feeling?" he asks softly, in a tone that sends shivers down my spine. Not because it's cold, just to hear that tone again, the same tone he used when he loved me. I lay back down and shift to my side to face him.

"I'm fine... my throat burns and so do my eyes and I'm sore, but otherwise I'm fine... Matt, what happened?"

He tells me all about what happened last night and how he found me unconscious, and ran back to the station.

"You forgot about the rangers" a voice said from behind Matt. I stretched to see who it was. It was a ranger, an old man, and he was grinning.

"Oh yeah... those two rangers who came by... they found me in the middle of the forest with you, told me where the station was, and I was there. It was really creepy,"

I scrunch my eyebrows trying ot think of who they could be. While thinking, I look around the room, and my eyes stop on a big black and white enlarged picture on the wall.

There's no way.

I gasp.

"What?" Matt asks, surprised. He turns around and follows my gaze, straight at the picture.

There in the picture, are two rangers, a girl and a boy. They have they're arms wrapped around each other. The girl had brown hair and black eyes, and the boy had black hair and brown eyes. The two rangers. But this photo had to be taken... _years_ ago...

"Ahh, I see you've found the park guardians," the old man chuckles.

"Park... guardians?" I ask, amazed.

"Yes. You see, this photo was taken waaaay back in 1945... that's my sister and her boyfriend, when they were 16. the youngest rangers of the park,"

"T-that can't be... they were the ones who came to our cabin and warned us and led me to the station," Matt managed to get out. The old man jsut smirked even more.

"It _is_ possible, young man, because _that_ is my sister Kira and her boyfriend Takeru (A/N: again, coincidence)."

"Takeru?" I ask... Takeru, Takeru... shorten that, and that's... T.K.!

_"Of course. T.K. and I must be leaving soon, though." _ That was the ranger in the picture who told me that. The girl. The strangely calm girl.

"How.." I trail off.

"You see, my sister Kira and the other young ranger fell in love here when they were only 17. Before then, they were great friends. You could always tell they were completely crazy about each other. One night, on a night quite like last night, a fire started and spread rapidly. Kira was out in it radioes for help. We all told Takeru it was crazy, but he insisted on going out to get her. They never returned, and they're bodies were never found. I've been working here since I was 17, and every year we get reports of the same 2 rangers, warning campers of fire dangers and leading them to safety when they're lost. We called her Redwood because that was her favorite tree; she wanted a whole grove of them when she grew up." he finished. There was dead silence. I was too spooked ot even shiver.

"So... you're sayin that the two rnagers who helped up... were ghosts or your sister and her boyfriend? They died in the fire and..." Matt started but was cut off.

"But never got a proper funeral. In my belief, they died together, so they watch over the park that they loved so much in life, forever. Don't you ever wonder _why_ there have almost never been any deaths due to fires here in this particular forest?"

--------------

Whoot, I love good paranormal stories! Not saying mine's good, but I still love 'em! I'm kinda spooked... how I came up with this plot, I have no friggin' idea. lols. Anyways, I think just one or two more chapters should do it! Yay!


	14. I'll be your number one

Hey! It's the last chapter! You guys have to tell me if it sucked ass or something. It probably does. But hey, I want to work on and publish other fics! Anyways, THANK YOUS sent to all those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I made it over 100 reviews! Yay! And I finished my first long story! Wheeeeeee! Well, here's that long list of Thanks!

P.S Did any of you see the Digimon Movie on TV? Not the first 3 squished into one... the 'Diaboromon strikes back' Me and my friend made popcorn and planned and everything. She was disappointed because Joe wasn't hardly there. I was disappointed because they OBVIOUSLY changed Tai's voice and also, I was oddly hoping ot see some Sorato action. Which is weird. Me and my friend were chucking popcorn kernels at Sora's head. It was funny.

To JyouraKoumi: No, I'm sorry, I haven't read your ficcie yet. which one? lols. you probably told me already. I swear, I was so meant to be a blonde. lols.

To lucifers angel 666: NO! I didn't watch the Grammies! I missed it! Grrr! I so wanted ot watch them! urg. Well, seeing as this is the last chappie, THANKS SO MUCH:D

To luvisgood: I hope you love the ending! Thanks a bunch!

To RuRi-RuRi-728: I know, I'm kinda sad... this is kinda sad.. but I have a bunch of new fics! I ain't dead yet! hahahah! lols. Well, hopefully, you LOVE fluff, cuz there's some mondo fluff at the end! Thanks a bunch!

To iheartmimato: awww, thank you! Whee! people like my writing! anywho, hopefully you'll adore the ending. I think it'll be to your liking. Enjoy, and thanks!

To Sakura Ai: Yay! thanks a bunch! lols, I know, I should have expected people to be able to guess. lols. btw, what does Sakura Ai mean? I think it's something about love... isn't it? lols. probablyw rong.

To mimato25cutieliscious: well, you'll know now beacuse this is the LAST CHAPPIE! It's a happy moment and it's sad. lols. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Here we go, the last chapter of Stuck in the Woods with your Ex!

Mrs. Ishida presents...

Chapter 14

"So the bus left you here for days? Couldn't you sue for something like that?" the younger ranger asked us.

"Probably" I shrugged. We had still not really gotten over our shock of all this. This is something you read about in the National Enquirer or something, but definitely not something that happens to you. It's getting a bit drafty in here again, and I pull the blanket closer around me. Which makes me look around. Matt's disappeared. He was sitting next to me just a minute ago.

"He's outside," the old ranger says, seemingly without looking up. Damn, this guy's almost as creepy as his dead sister. I give him a strange look, look over at the younger man, who shrugs, and head outside. I find him leaning up against the side of the cabin, his borrowed oversized sweatshirt hiding most of him.

"Hey Matt... what are you doing out here?" I ask, apparently breaking his train of thought. It worries me, though, when he looks at me with something like sadness or regret.

'What's wrong?" I ask, stepping a little closer to him.

"Mimi, I really need to tell you something. It'll probably make you angry after all the shit I put you through and all the pain I caused you, but I think it's best you knew."he paused, took a breath, and stopped looking down at his feet to look me straight in the eye. " I love you. Still. Just as much as ever." and with that, he went back to closely examining his feet. It took a moment for me to grasp what he had just said, but when I did, I felt the same thing I did when he first did; A huge grin spread over my face and my heart started beating like crazy.

"I'm not angry... not in the least bit... I'm so happy..." I said quickly as I rushed to wrap my arms around him. I think I might have nearly knocked him down, he probably wasn't expecting it, but it was all I could think to do. But he didn't hug me back. I pulled away a little.

"What? Matt, didn't you hear what I just said? I love you, I'm not mad, and everything's all right now," I said, getting a funny feeling he wasn't accepting that.

"It's complicated..." he started

"What's complicated? I love you, you love me, we're ok?" I interrupted him, then after a few seconds silence and him not looking at me, "Aren't we? I added quietly.

"I know, but... I just think... it's... well... it's jsut best for you if we're not together anymore," he replied, finally looking at me, with taht same regretful look. I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"What? Why?" I stuttered out, too surprised for tears to start forming.

"Because... I care about you a lot, and I don't want you to keep getting hurt by stupid things I do and say. I've tried and tried, and it seems that no matter what I do, I always do something to hurt you. I just think it would be best if you went out and found some other guy who could make you completely happy, who could be everything you wanted them to be, and who could... well, just be with and not have your heart broken repeatedly," he finished, again staring at the ground.

I couldn't believe this. He didn't want to hurt me, yet here he was telling me he didn't think it was a good idea for us to be together. A single tear ran down my face.

"Matt, look at me," I said quietly, trying so hard not to let the tightness of my throat be heard. He looked up a little and I could see immediately that he knew he was hurting me by doing this. I saw him almost raise him arm, probably wanting to wipe the tear off my face, but he put it back down.

"I don't care what kind of weird reasoning you have but if you let me go, after everything we;ve been through and after telling me you love me, I'll die. I know it. I can't stand to think of going back home and not being with you. Just loving you as much as I do, and _knowing_ you feel the same way, it'll just kill me. You say you don't want to hurt me, but you are. Please, Matt, I can't stand it when people tell me what's good for me... I don't care... all I want is you... that's all... you don't have to change in any way or live up to any expectations or _whatever_ it is you think you have to do to earn my love, just love me and be there for me. That's enough for me." I finished, my vision getting so blurry with tears I couldn't even see him. My shroat was really starting to hurt.

"But... I just don't... I don't want you to choose me and then realize when it's too late that it's all a mistake and that you've wasted some of your life on me," he replied. his hands in his pockets. I wiped my eyes.

"Matt, please, I... just please... stop," I said, and he sighed. "Just please, don't leave me... all I want is you... don't you understand that? I love every little stupid thing about you, all that you do, and say, and who you are. Please, If you really don't want to hurt me, then don't do this to me," I told him. He looked at me full in the eyes, and in the next minute, had literally swept me off my feet, leaning me backwards and giving me the most breathtaking, heart racing, mind numbing kiss I had ever recieved. I didn't even register my arms circling around him or even kissing him back, until I hd realized that I was running out of air. It was over way too soon; and suddenly I was standing up straight again, wondering _what the hell just happened?_

"Uhhh... I'm sorry... I really.. I mean, I shoul've told you... or... I didn't mean to..." he started stammering apologies, making me giggle.

"Matt," I said. He didn't stop. "Matt," I repeated louder. Still stuttering away. "MATT!" I yelled, and he finally stopped, giving me the msot adorable confused face I had ever seen.

"It's fine, really," I replied. He gave a sigh of relief. "In fact, I wouldn't mind it if you did it again..." I said looking away, in a loud HINT HINT kind of way.

"Oh, good cause I didn't want to piss you off even further, I mean, I wanted to get started with you again on the right foot and I don't think-" he started talking again, making me a little annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Matt! How dense can you _be_?" I asked, with my hand up in the air.

"Huh?" he asked, still confused. I rolled my eyes again.

"God, just shut up and kiss me," I said, taking him by surprise when I grabbed his face and kissed him. He didn't respong immediately, so I slid my hands down to his and wrapped his arms around me. Only then did he pull me in really close and kiss me back.

Matt's POV

What a relief. I was expecting her to burst out crying, for her to beg and plead, or slap me and tell me she never wanted to see my pathetic face ever again. I am so glad she brought me back to my senses. I was trying not to hurt her, telling her about how all the stupid things I had ever done had done just that, but ironically, I think this is by far the stupidest, most painful thing I've ever done to her. And hopefully I can be ther for her... in fact, I'm gonna make damn sure I'm there for her, that she can always depend on me, and that we stay together for, well, forever.

But I still need to think of a few more songs. Oh well. Maybe I can sell my story to Lifetime for some good money. Iw onder how much they pay for a mushy romance story that sounds like it was taken straight out of a 15 year old girl's romantic fantasy loaded mind?

The end

Ok, tell me if the ending absolustely sucked. lols. I feel kinda sad, but kinda happy at the same time It's very weird, seeing as it's just a fanfiction. lols. Don't worry, I'll be back.. I have LOTS more where this came from! And jsut to prove to you I do, here's a preview:

_"Hey Matt, I bet you 20 gold pieces that I can swim across that river faster than you can!" The smell of wine that emanated from the tall, wild haired brunette that was swaying dangerously on his feet was nearly choking, but he'd grown used to it. He'd been with his best friend many a time when he was drunk. Fortunately for him, he was harmless; a little stupid, but harmless. He smirked, and rolled his eyes. His eyes that were the cause of many girls back home to be anxiously counting the days for his return. ..._

_"You're on, Tai," he replied, drawing cheers and more bets from the men around them. It had been a few hours since they'd landed and set up camp on this alien territory, and the men were all bored. So, most of them, turned to the vast amounts of wine stored on their ship. The to men took the short walk from their encampment to the river banks, flinching ever so slightly at the unexpected icyness of the water._

_"You still sure you wanna race me?" Tai slurred, grinning. _

_"Those 20 pieces will be mine. I'm gonna prove finally I can swim better than you!" Matt said smiling, crossing his arms. "Hey, Izzy, come over here, see who wins!" he called back, over his shoulder, to a much shorter, much smaller, red headed boy, who looked about 17._

_"When I say go, jump in, and then whoever reaches that rock over there first wins. Are you ready? On your marks, get set, go!" he cried, and with that, the two jumped in the river._

_'This is easy' Matt thought, halfway in, slowly going numb from the cold. He could hears the calls and cheers from the banks. All of a sudden, the sound of wild thrashing reached him. He lifted his head and fought against the current just in time to see his best friend, slow and weak from all the wine he drank, struggling greatly against the current- and losing. And within a second, he was gone._

_"Tai!" he immediately let the current take him over to where the other boy was supposed to be, but he was gone. He dove underneath the black surface into the dark, cold environment, but somehow, managed to grab hold of something. It felt like a shirt or some kind of cloth, but it didn't matter. Matt immediately began to kick and swim upwards with all his strength. He could now feel the effects of the cold on him, draining his own strength. With the last of it, he made it close enough to be able to push his friend onto shore, but by then, he could feel all of it leaving him, and slowly stopped fighting it, becoming less and less aware of where he was, or of the other men yelling his name and calling out to him, and just let the powerful river take him away, also taking him out of conciousness._

_And there are STILL a lot more! So yeah, hopefully I can write a few more chapters, and then post this one and all my other ones!_

_Well, thanks to all of you! I really appreciate it! Love y'all:D_


End file.
